Sadness
by Missuss
Summary: Brittany can't take it anymore... her sisters ignore her, her three best friends act like they don't know her while her very own mother gives her a look of disapointment. Brittany melts inside, pain coursing through her veins. Why don't they care?
1. No One's Taking

**Sadness**

"**Depression is when you have lots of love, but no one's taking" ~Doug Coupland**

**Brittany Miller**

How do you describe that itching feeling to scream and pull your hair out when no one listens? How do you describe that feeling of melancholy that eats away at your insides while you sit all alone with no friends and no family to help you to get back up? How do you describe that heavy feeling in your heart when you know that no one cares? The answer is simple for millions of people in the world, sadness. Sadness is what drives people to do crazy things like jump off of buildings and bridges just to prove a point… would I ever fling myself into the murky water below? A better question is, have I ever thought about it? Yes. I've thought about it on many occasions when people just won't listen… when no one seems to care at all. But I would never do it… I just… couldn't.

I stare down at the glittering water of the San Francisco Bay. I glance over at the class of ill-behaved teenagers threatening to throw each other off the edge of the bridge. I stare down at the water, wondering quietly if I would ever have the guts to just end it. End the pain… I glance over at my sisters who are talking quietly with my three best friends. Or… used to be best friends. All three of them have been ignoring me along with my sisters since High School started. It wasn't as if I had done anything to them, they were all just going in their own directions.

Theodore was trying really hard in school so that he could get into a good college. So far, with the help of Simon and Jeanette, he's been pulling A's despite the fact that most of his childhood was spent getting C's. Simon is in all advanced classes on a college bound schedule that he tested into last summer. He never seemed to have anytime for any of his friends besides his girlfriend. My sisters on the other hand, just didn't seem to have time for me anymore. They had other friends and I was just an inconvenience… they used to apologize for kicking me out of the group, but after a while they just didn't seem to care anymore. Then there's Alvin… we were supposed be best friends forever! We even made a packed back in elementary school. We never told anyone about it, because then they'd know that we actually get along. But Alvin started playing sports. The football team took off and everything was still great. I didn't get to see him too often, but I was busy at cheer anyways so it hardly mattered at the time. Then he started dating Alisha McDowell. I tried to be happy for him… but to be honest; I always thought that one day that girl holding his hand down the hallway would be me.

The five chipmunks avert their eyes when they see me watching them. I grip the railing of the bridge tightly before breathing in and out quickly. I push myself away from the railing and walk over to the five of them. "She's coming!" Jeanette hisses, ungracefully giving away the fact that they wanted nothing to do with me.

I ring my hands as I take another couple of steps towards the group. "A-am I interrupting something?" I ask timidly. This isn't me. I'm not a timid person, I'm strong and independent! I don't need them… but I do. They have always been my life line, my rock. I need them.

"No," Theodore says in a whisper. "We were just talking about some things that I don't think you'd be interested in hearing Brittany," he says formally.

"B-but we used to talk all the time," I counter, still holding back that feeling like something was about to crush me. That at any moment my life lines would walk away and never come back. "I-I-I don't u-understand what happened between us."

"Nothing," Simon says dryly, putting his hands in his pockets casually.

"Oh, Britt," Eleanor says when a stray tear slides down my cheek. "Don't be like that!"

"Don't be hurt?" I ask her, anger filtering through my cracking voice. "Eleanor! I never see you! What happened to being sisters? What happened to being the Chipettes?"

"Honestly Brittany," Eleanor puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head. "I wish you would stop only thinking about yourself. We have lives to! And some things just don't involve you."

"_Nothing_ involves me!" I shout back, making Eleanor take a step back. Alvin puts a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head. I stare at the two of them as he makes the gesture and my lower lip quivers. I rub my eyes violently, trying to block out everything happening in the world.

"Come on kids!" the teacher conducting the field trip calls. "It's time to go back to school!"

I glance back at the water one more time. I could run, right now and show them how it feels to lose someone. They would be sorry for hurting me. But then again, what if they weren't? What if they were glad that I was finally out of the picture? I could probably disappear without anyone knowing… no one would care.

"Come on," a hand presses on my shoulder lightly, guiding me to the school bus. I look up at Alvin who has a sad look across his face. He doesn't look at me, only straight ahead towards the bus. So many questions flood into my mind during this priceless moment alone with Alvin. _Why do you guys ignore me? Did I do something wrong? Is it because I'm selfish, that's what Eleanor says… b-but I can change!_

_No, you can't._

**~Well, today has been tough :(**

**I didn't update Bon Voyage! today because I'm feeling a little down. One of my teamates, a guy from my school died this last weekend in a car accident. He wasn't wearing his seatbelt and the car flipped :(**

**I hope you liked this, it might be a while until I update again but I was inspired :)**


	2. Is It Worth It?

**Sadness**

**"I start to think there really is no cure for depression, that happiness is an ongoing battle, and I wonder if it isn't one I'll have to fight for as long as I live. I wonder if it's worth it" ~Elizabeth Wurtzel**

**Brittany Miller**

I take small steps behind the group as we trudge through the Californian downpour. I watch Eleanor and Theodore splash through the puddles as if they were still kids. I can't help but smile. Being a kid, everything seems to go right… or at least, less wrong.

Jeanette and Simon are whispering as Simon holds an umbrella over her head. She giggles now and again at something he said, putting her hand over her mouth out of shyness. She never did grow out of the shy, clumsy nerd that she depicted as a child. But it's cute, I mean, I couldn't imagine Jeanette any other way.

I turn my head slowly to Alvin. He walks beside me every day as we make our way home, but only because he has to. Eleanor and Theodore are too innocent to get any of his jokes, while Simon and Jeanette are in the love bubble. If only he'd talk to me… I understand him, inside and out. I even understand why he hates me, or even why he fell for Alisha. I'm just a brat… a selfish good for nothing bitch that no one wants to deal with. So I dug myself a hole and climbed into it.

_"Good, now stay there_," That little voice inside my head says menacingly. I always knew about my conscience. That little voice that lead me down the right path. The one that told me to go apologize to Jeanette when I ignored her for the elite group of girls known as the Sisters. The one that told me to throw that rope down to the Chipmunks when they were about to be killed by natives. But lately, it hasn't been steering me down the right path… or was it? _"Brittany, I don't understand why you even try anymore! Your friends obviously hate you!"_

_I can't believe that… I just can't. _

_"Stop kidding yourself!"_

_Shut up!_

A shiver runs down my spine, making me shake my head violently. Big water drops from my hair fly through the air, hitting Alvin's face. He blinks in confusion, seeing that rain seemingly hit him in the side of the face. "I-I'm sorry Alvin."

"Well, just watch it next time," he says, looking right past me. But something shone through that voice… was it longing? Did he want to be friends again? An unintentional smile breaks out across my face, making that warm feeling inside my gut spark to life. Alvin's eyes finally meet mine, and when he sees my smile he takes off towards the front of the group, leaving me behind.

_"See. Why can't you ever just listen to me?"_

_No, no! I heard it! He misses me… he just doesn't know how to show it,_ I think, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. _H-he didn't mean it!_

"God, Brittany!" Eleanor turns to me sharply. "You're seriously crying again?"

I can't take it anymore. I can't take them hurting me anymore… it needs to end. I run past them all, splashing everyone in my path as I sprint for home. The rain pelts my face as I run making it impossible to tell if I was really crying anymore.

"Dammit!" I cry, kicking the front door shut. I storm past Miss Miller and towards the stairs. She calls up to me once, but seeing that I was just in "one of those moods" she ignores me for whoever is on the phone. I throw myself onto my bed, burying my head in the pink satin that rests on my big bed.

I'm so stupid… why can't I just get it through my thick skull that no one cares? What happened to being that group of six best friends that could never be pulled apart? What happened? God dammit… I'm such an idiot!

_"Then end it! For both of our sakes!"_

"No!" I scream out loud. "Don't tell me what to do!"

_"But I just did. And you know what I'm telling you is right, it's time. Look, an open window, or a kitchen knife, or even a couple… no, more than a couple aspirins should do the trick!"_

_You're sick. _

_"I'm you."_

The door slams again downstairs, and I actually shake at the thought of my sisters coming up stairs to find me this way. Eleanor would yell, telling me to pick myself off of the ground while Jeanette would side with whoever had the power. Which was usually Eleanor in situations like this. Who would you side with? Someone cowering before her baby sister, crying her eyes out or the one standing tall with that ungodly air of confidence Eleanor had been portraying? They both just expected me to be passive to all of the hurtful things they threw at me.

Footsteps coming up the stairs send me into panic mode. I leap off of my bed and onto the floor. I roll under the bedframe and wait patiently for the girls to leave. Either that, or come out when I'm more collected.

"God, she's such a brat," Eleanor spits as she comes into the room. "I mean, just leaving without us while she had the house key! Good thing she didn't lock us out or I would have to give her a piece of my mind!"

"Ellie," Jeanette responds calmly. "I-I really think we've been too hard on Britt lately. I mean, how would you feel if-"

"Nothing happened to her!" Eleanor shouts back. "She gets upset for no reason at all! She's selfish and I'm merely showing her how she treated us for the last fifteen years."

"You didn't have to rope the Chipmunks into it though!" Jeanette shouts back, sounding more confident than I have ever seen her. I dare to peek out from under the bed as Eleanor and Jeanette stand across from each other. "And you know what? This is your battle, not mine! I'm done with this; in fact, I'm going to go apologize to Brittany right now!" Jeanette starts to turn on her heel but Eleanor snatches her wrist, making her big sister look her in the eye.

"Apologize?" Eleanor laughs. "Jeanette! Wake up! We've been pushed around all of our lives, you more than anyone!"

"But she does the right thing in the end!" Jeanette argues. "Besides… I know why you're doing this. And it has nothing to do with Brittany."

"I resent that accusation," Eleanor takes a step back, crossing her arms. My jaw drops to the floor. Not about me? What happened to the "I hate Brittany Miller" parade? She convinced everyone to hate me and this is what I get? The fact that it was for her own benefit… that it had nothing to do with me at all… is what sent me over the edge. I felt like steam was leaking out of my ears with rage, but then again, immediate hurt soon followed. H-how could she? Anger continues to build up in my gut as Eleanor shifts her eyes around the room. She eventually changes the subject, making Jeanette sigh and follow her down the stairs. I pull myself out from under the bed and kick the first thing in front of me out of frustration, which just happened to be Eleanor's dresser. All of the trophies on top fall to the carpet, bending some even. I smile wickedly.

"That's what you get!"

_"You're doing this wrong! This isn't how you get back at Eleanor… she'll only come back madder than ever!"_

_I don't care anymore!_

I storm out into the hallway, ready to meet Eleanor face to face and demand the truth. I nearly run nose to nose with Jeanette on the way out. She seems startled, dropping her books all over the floor. My features soften, and I laugh a little. Some things never change. I bend down to help her pick up the text books, handing two or three to her while I carry the rest back into the bedroom.

"So how much did you hear?" Jeanette asks without warning. I blink back at her in confusion. "I'm not an idiot Brittany, Eleanor and I were just in here and then you walk out. How much did you hear?"

"All of it," I bow my head.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry," Jeanette frowns. "I-I never meant to be cruel to you. But when I saw you run away today… It just clicked. I'm awful!" Tears well up in the corners of both of our eyes. I've waited six months for any sign that my sisters cared about me. And lately, I was beginning to lose any sort of hope.

_"She doesn't mean it."_

_Of course she does! She's my sister!_

_"So is Eleanor."_

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to just talk to me," I say, a smile breaking out across my cheeks. "Do you think there's still time? To work things out with Eleanor… I mean, you said it wasn't about me so it should be alright… right?"

"Let's not talk about that now," Jeanette sighs sadly. "I'm afraid it's a very long and complicated story."

"I have time," I say, desperate for information.

"But I don't," Jeanette says bluntly, nodding to the books stacked up on her side of the room. I nod sadly, and make my way over to my own bed, homework spread out across my sheets.

Things are going to start looking up, I just know it.

"_We're at the climax honey; it can only go downhill from here."_

**~DOWNHILL? D:**

**Eleanor's a jerk… what is she planning? Hmm… we'll just have to see!**


	3. The One At Fault

**Sadness**

**"A relationship becomes easier when you realize that you don't have to be the one at fault to be the one who's sorry" ~Robert Brault**

**Simon Seville**

I take a couple steps around the room, simply to do something – anything at all. The house seemed to be drenched in some sort of bubble from the outside world. The rain coming down didn't help either. Even with the traditional stereotype that teenagers want nothing to do with outside fun and games, it would be nice to get some fresh air right about now. Besides, my brothers seem to be in the same predicament.

Theodore lazily flips through a catalog while Alvin types frantically on his laptop. I couldn't tell if it was homework, or the petty self-gratification of Facebook. He laughs lightly, stopping his fingers from typing as he waits for a response from whoever he's talking to on the internet. Who was I kidding? Of course it couldn't be homework.

I waltz over to Alvin and look over his shoulder to catch the picture of Alisha and Alvin on the computer screen, her profile picture on Facebook. They talked about stupid things like sports and nail polish colors. I roll my eyes and plop down next to Theodore who seems to have ditched the catalog for his cell phone.

"Who are you texting?" I ask curiously, seeing that it was harder to spy on someone with a phone rather than someone giggling to themselves on the computer. Theodore simply shows me the screen, frowning as he does so. _Ellie Miller_. I give him a confused look. Why was he upset about talking to Eleanor? Not only were the two inseparable friends, but he trailed her like a love sick puppy constantly. Theodore shifts his eyes back towards the screen, not acknowledging my want for more information. "What's wrong with talking to El?"

"Nothing," he shrugs. "She's just been a little… pushy lately."

"Pushy?" I cock my head to the side. Alvin giggles to himself, not the least bit interested in the real world rolling past him. "What do you mean?"

"Apparently she's having problems with Brittany," Theodore says, a bite to his voice. I'm taken aback, not sure how to comprehend this new side to my baby brother. Theodore notices, and shakes his head before placing it into his hands. "I just can't take it anymore," he murmurs. "This thing with Brittany. It has to stop."

"Who cares?" Alvin speaks up, not taking his eyes off of the screen. I groan, rolling my eyes at his idiocy. I never did get the story of why the group suddenly turned on Brittany. I mean, it just seemed like she wasn't important anymore. Which was strange, I spent my fifteen years of life being shoved out of every spotlight by her. Not that it mattered… I'm a science guy who appreciates every moment he can get in his basement. But then again, no one seemed to care… I was too busy to reconnect with Brittany with school and a girlfriend. But the others… I don't know what happened.

"I care!" Theodore fires back at his brother. Alvin rips his eyes away from Alisha's profile page in complete shock, I'm sure, that his baby brother had the guts to stand up to him. "I care!" he says again when Alvin doesn't react. "What is wrong with you anyways?" Theodore stands up, coming up to Alvin's bed and throwing the computer to the ground. Alvin can't react before Theodore pokes him in the chest. "What happened to you two being best friend forever? What the hell happened, Alvin?"

"Nothing!" Alvin shouts back, getting up on his knees so that he towers over his brother. "You've heard the horror stories about what happens over there!" he points, gesturing to the Miller house. "And I want no part in it! I want my life to actually work! Now why don't you?"

"And you actually believe Eleanor?" Theodore scoffs, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"Yes! The person I don't believe is you!" Alvin points.

"Stop!" I shout, coming out of my daze of the entranced audience member. I've never seen Theodore and Alvin fight in my life. He was always the peacekeeper between Alvin and me, never the actual fighter. "You're both acting like idiots! Now, let's talk this out like the adults we claim to be," I say harshly. Alvin plops down on his bed, obviously defeated. Theodor simply sits on his bed, across from Alvin with his arms still crossed, avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. "Now, Alvin, please enlighten us on the reason why you seem to have a burning hatred for Brittany," I say dryly.

"Well…" Alvin glances around the room, looking for the right words. "I guess… I don't really hate her."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow. "Because you sure act like it, and I'm sure that's exactly what she thinks."

"I don't know!" he shouts. "Eleanor just vents to me and I guess I started seeing a different side to Brittany… I mean, she was never too nice to me so it was pretty easy to believe."

"But you guys were _best friends_," Theodore says, almost pleadingly as his features soften.

"I know, I know," Alvin says, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I've moved on… and I'm sure she has too! I mean, I've got a girlfriend now and sports to think about. I mean, soccer try-outs are coming up and-"

"But Brittany hasn't moved on," Theodore says. "Why do you think she walks with you every day after and before school even though she knows that you won't even look at her the whole way home?" Theodore shakes his head. "Besides… It's not like Brittany did anything wrong."

"What?" Alvin looks up sharply. "You've heard Elean-"

"She's all talk Alvin," Theodore shakes his head. I take a deep breath as tears spill over, and onto Theodore's cheeks. Even though were well on our way to being adults, our baby brother still has a soft side. More than any other I know. But that's what makes him Theodore I guess. I walk over to him and sit on his bed, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"But Jeanette talks about it too," I say, not wanting to admit that maybe Theodore might be wrong. He has noble designs, but honestly, what's to say that Theodore is only acting on impulse. He could be desperate to have our group together again. It's been so long since any one person has been truly happy since Brittany had been kicked out. Sure, she was quickly replaced by Alisha, but it was never the same. Then again, what if he was right… Too many questions, not enough answers.

"Jeanette believes me!" Theodore exclaims, tears still streaming down his face freely. "You just don't understand! Neither of you do!" He gets up suddenly, storming towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I get up, making my way to go and stop him.

"Out," he shoves me away.

"In the rain?" I ask, making Theodore pause. "Don't go. We'll just be pulling Dave into our problems if he sees how upset you are."

"I think I know what this is about," Alvin smirks, making me roll my eyes. _No you don't!_ I scream in my head. _Neither of us do now back off! There's something obviously wrong with Theodore and you're not going to be helping! _My attempt of brotherly telepathy apparently fails when Alvin puts an arm around Theodore, shaking him a little. "Your just confused Teddy!"

"Confused?" he spits back.

"Yeah!" Alvin says brightly. "I know you've been waiting to ask her for a long time, and I'm sure you just can't find the guts so you're pushing her away. It's totally normal! I did it for years!"

"We know," I slap my forehead. _God, Alvin! You are such an idiot!_

"What are you talking about?" Theodore shakes Alvin off.

"We all know you've wanted to ask Eleanor out for, like, ever!"

Theodore looks like he's going to throw up. I put a hand on his shoulder to steady him but he just brushes me off, assuring me that he was fine. "That doesn't matter anymore."

"What?" Alvin takes a step back, confused.

"I already asked her out," Theodore mumbles.

"That's great!" Alvin pulls his baby brother a bear hug. Like my big brother, I want to believe that Theodore has finally found love… but the look on his face keeps me from advancing any further.

"Get off of me!" He screams in a burst of violence, shoving Alvin to the floor. Alvin stares at Theodore dumbfounded, while I only shake my head. I mean, sure, seeing Theodore physically hurt someone was a whole new definition of weird, but it could have been seen a mile away. Theodore looks at his brother lying on the floor. Theodore looks away, his features hurt. "I-I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Theo," Alvin says his voice more sympathetic. "Even if she says no now… you just need to let her know how much you love her. It's been what, seven years since you first fell for her? You need to let her know… make her know!"

"I… I can't," Theodore looks down.

"Why?"

I watch Theodore look up slowly, his eyes meeting Alvin's. Furry burning in the green orbs that make up his round eyes. My breath catches in my throat as I watch the performance unfold. We've reached the climax folks. And then he says it. I almost don't catch it, but Theodore is clear, direct, and full of hatred.

"Because Eleanor is in love with _you._"

**~Yes, this story is mostly going to be from Brittany's point of view, but there will be some from other characters. Like this one, and most likely the next chapter. Then it will be Brittany central for a while :)**

**Let me know what yo think! **


	4. Making It Up To The Hurt

**Sadness**

**A stiff apology is a second insult... The injured party does not want to be compensated because he has been wronged; he wants to be healed because he has been hurt. ~G.K. Chesterton**

**Alvin Seville**

I pull my hood tightly over my head as I open the front door to reveal the gloomy outdoors. The darkness of night is setting in, but the rain continues to pour. I splash through the streets as I walk to the Miller house. I spit on the sidewalk, fed up with just about everything at this point. I can't believe Eleanor would do that to Brittany! And I believed her! God, I'm such an idiot… and she hurt Theodore in the process. God… what have I done?

I jump over their fence, trudging through the soggy lawn as I reach the vibrant façade of the Miller house. I knock on the door, praying that Eleanor wouldn't answer it. I get a sick feeling in my stomach thinking about her and me… she and I were only friends. I mean, we hang out a lot and play soccer together and everything but… really? Could I ever fall in love with Eleanor Miller? Besides, I have a girlfriend! Alisha is great… I hate to think about it, but why is she going after Brittany? Sure, me and Britt have always had a strong bond but Alisha's the one actually capturing my heart. Why isn't Alisha the one with the target on her back? I slap my forehead. _Isn't it obvious? Of course Alisha has a target on her back, but who's the easier target? Brittany._

The door swings open to reveal Jeanette. I breathe a sigh of relief but she stands there stiff as a statue. She makes no motion to let me in as she stands there with her arm blocking my way inside the house. "Can I come in?" I ask, my voice shaking. Am I scared? Of what? That Brittany will be mad at me for all these months of ignoring her? No… _that _was obvious.

"Why?" Jeanette counters with her hands now on her hips as she stares me down. "If you're here to hurt my sister again, then just leave. She doesn't need you!"

I cringe back. This new, bold Jeanette kind of freaks me out. "No," I say softly. "I just want to say… I want to say I'm sorry to Britt. I can't believe I've been such an idiot."

"Huh?" Jeanette looks surprised. She shakes her head, composing herself. "So you just show up out of the blue and expect forgiveness?"

"No!" I stop the door before she can slam it in my face. "Theodore told me everything," I whisper, keeping my eyes low. Jeanette's features soften a little as she reopens the door. She gestures for me to come inside. She doesn't say anything as she points towards the stairs. I nod, climbing them slowly. I can hear Eleanor humming to herself in the kitchen as I pass so I know I'm safe from her presence. I knock lightly on the door to the Chipette's room. A muffled "come in" allows me to open the door. Brittany is curled up on her bed looking like a mess. Her hair is all over the place, a box of tissues clutched to her chest and homework scattered all over the floor. She looks up, her eyes widening in shock as she gets up, backing away until her back is pressed up again the wall. I gulp down hurt… we… we were supposed to be best friends and now she's afraid to even talk to me. "Britt…"

"What do you want?" her voice comes out shaky and quiet.

"I just came here to say I'm sorry," I say, but her expression doesn't change. "Brittany, you have to believe me. I had no idea how much I was hurting you," I come closer, sitting on her bed. I decide not to mention Eleanor. I don't need the sisters hating each other… at least; I don't need Brittany hating Eleanor.

"I-I don't understand," she looks down, tears threatening to slide down her cheeks. I let out a loud sigh as I tip her chin up, making her look me in the eye. "I thought you all hated me… but I don't understand why… but then again, I don't know why you would want me back."

"Well, I do," I say simply, my eyes pleading for her to take me back. "And I am so, so sorry."

Brittany opens her mouth to say something, but a loud crash makes both of us jump. Loud, stomping footsteps are coming up the stairs. I glance at Brittany who has that scared expression on her face. I take her hand and give it a quick squeeze. She glances at me, but doesn't seem to look too reassured.

"Brittany!" Eleanor swings the door open. I get that sick feeling in my stomach again as she marches over to her sister, seemingly not noticing my presence at all. "How could you do that to Miss Miller? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey-"

"This doesn't concern you Alvin," she spits back.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Fury rises in Brittany's voice as she gets up on her knees. Eleanor gasps in horror as she turns to Brittany's over flowing closet. She rummages through it. "What are you doing?" Brittany shouts. Eleanor turns back with a shimmering pink dress in her hands with the price tag still attached. The thing was pretty, but Eleanor looked at it with disgust.

"You spent Miss Miller's savings and now she has nothing!" Eleanor shouts. I knew the family was of little means, so I couldn't believe Brittany would do something like this. Every time I've gone shopping with Britt, which, unfortunately, was a lot, she always seemed so thrifty about what she bought and it was always with her own money. She worked hard for everything she has… maybe she just snapped? God, am I really believing Eleanor? _Again_? "God dammit Brittany! You're so selfish!"

"But I didn't!" Brittany cries.

"Like hell-"

"Shut up!" I shout, making both girls jump. "I'm tired of you pushing Brittany around. I know for a fact that Britt would never do that Eleanor so I suggest you just give this up," I stare at her knowingly. Eleanor glowers back as she swallows hard. I hope it was guilt.

"This isn't over," she says to Brittany.

"Yes, it is," I take Brittany's hand and help her to stand up. I gesture for her to stand tall and she does. That same Brittany confidence shines through, making me smile. Eleanor lets out a loud huff and turns on her heels, leaving the room. She slams the door, making a large echo sound through the room. "I hope this proves that I'm sorry," I look at Brittany, still clutching her hand.

"Thank you," she nods, kissing my cheek. My cheeks burn as she makes the gesture. I hope she didn't notice. She smiles half-heartedly, obviously still hurt about the lie that Eleanor tried to pin on her. "I just wish that I could make it up to Eleanor. "

"Make it up?" I look at Brittany unbelievingly. "She's the one who should making it up to you!"

"I know," she shakes her head. "But I feel like I'm hurting her… that's why she's always so angry. I have to make it up to her."

"Just don't get yourself hurt."

"I won't," she smiles up at me. Slowly she was getting happier. My heart swells as I look at her. I never realized how beautiful she is. All my life, all I've done to Brittany was fight with her. I guess all it took was a little time apart to realize how amazing she really is. I missed this… I missed us. All of the years of crushing on her and pining after her in middle school come flooding back. _What about Alisha?_ I wave the thought away, too in the moment to even realize the thought. Then I do something impulsive, and something I'll probably regret later.

I kiss Brittany Miller flat out on the lips.

**~Aw :3**

**Happy ending? I think not! Eleanor is still in love and looking for revenge? What will she do next? D:**

**REVIEW :D**


	5. A Little Misguided Hope

**Sadness**

**"A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love" ~Stendhal**

**Brittany Miller**

I hop around the room as I clean. I shake my hips in my little shorts as I sing to the radio. A broad smile comes across my lips as the song reaches the chorus. I tip my head back and turning the radio up in one swift motion. "_I'm walkin' on sunshine! Whoa-o! I'm walkin' on sunshine! Whoa-o! And don't it feel good? Ow!" _I kick a couple shirts into the hamper as I hit the high note. I laugh to myself and fall back onto my bed, giggling like a mad woman.

"Eh-hem," someone says gruffly from the doorway. I lift my head, catching sight of Eleanor with her arms crossed over her chest. I laugh and gesture her towards me, not even thinking about the consequences. At that moment, Eleanor was just my sister. Not the person trying to single handedly ruin my life. I know my sweet baby sister is in there somewhere. I just need to find her. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"I am singing and having a damn good time doing it," I say matter-of-factly. "What are _you _doing?"

"Nothing," she rolls her eyes. "Just making sure that you finished all of your chores. It's the least you can do for poor Miss Miller."

"Geez Ellie!" I yell teasingly. "You make Miss Miller sound like a feeble old woman!"

"Because she is!"

"Naw," I shake my head. "That woman's going to live till' she's a hundred. And that's not for what, fifteen years?" Eleanor lets out a loud huff, turning on her heel to head back downstairs. No sooner does she leave that Miss Miller is calling everyone together for dinner. The family rarely gathers for dinner anymore since we all have our own groups of friends and hardly any time to be together so Miss Miller just gave up on the idea of us eating together every night. So, instead, we started a Miller family tradition that we ate together around the table every Saturday night. No exceptions. I hated the idea at first. I was turning down sleep overs and parties left and right. But soon enough, it just became routine. "Coming!" I call back at her, running down the stairs after Eleanor.

All three of us sit at the dining room table. Jeanette and I sit on one side while Eleanor sits next to the empty chair waiting for Miss Miller on the other side of the table. Miss Miller comes dancing in, humming a funky eighties tune under her breath as she places the food on the table. Without another thought, all of us forget about our troubles and dig into all of the food.

"Well, don't you look cheerful Brittany," Miss Miller's southern accent makes me stop for a moment. But I smile in response. Eleanor rolls her eyes dramatically at the compliment. "Don't slouch," Miss Miller shoves Eleanor's shoulders back. Jeanette and I laugh, making Eleanor groan. I can't help it! I'm just so dog on happy!

"I_ wouldn't plan on staying that way. You could get yourself hurt. That means both of us getting hurt."_

_God! You're such a kill joy! Loosen up a little! _

_"I hope, for your sake, that I'm wrong."_

I brush off the thought and continue eating. "Now, Brittany," Miss Miller starts, sounding more serious. I look up at her, my mouth full of food. "I want you to know how wrong it is to steal. If you really wanted that dress you could have done some extra chores around the house… or, I heard the record store is hiring! But to steal-"

I swallow hard. "But I didn't steal!"

"Lyin's a sin Brittany," Miss Miller says crossly. My jaw drops as Eleanor snickers. "Now I won't let any daughter of mine get away with somethin' like that, ya hear?" she points her fork at me. I nod solemnly, caving into my mother.

"I haven't seen her go to the mall in weeks," Jeanette says to no one in particular as she looks at her food. "Funny." I glance up at Miss Miller as she studies her food. She seems too deep in thought to react to Jeanette's comment. I watch Eleanor glower at her sister. I turn to Jeanette who has an uncomfortable look on her face. I reach down under the table to give her hand a squeeze. She smiles slightly, not looking at me.

I put my napkin down, and start to stand up until Miss Miller clears her throat. I freeze in my place as she looks at me with a stony stare. "Where do you think you're going young lady?"

"Well… I was just going to go upstairs and change before I go over to the Seville's."

"Yeah," Jeanette looks up. "I was going to go with her… not that I care what I'm wearing right now," she blushes. She already had a Seville arm to latch onto. I still had to work for it.

"Oh," Miss Miller smiles. "You haven't been there in so long. Tell David I said hello."

I gag inwardly thinking about the odd crush my guardian had on Dave, but manage to get out a casual "will do" before running up the stairs. I stop midway as I hear Eleanor's voice from the kitchen. "I think I'll go too!" her voice almost sounds normal as she talks to Miss Miller. "There's this great recipe that I've been wanting to show Theo. Oh please!"

"Well, I suppose-"

"Thank you!" she cheers. I shake my head, sprinting up the stairs and locking the door behind me as I get ready. I know that Eleanor is going to try to turn the boys against me again and I'm not going to let that happen. Hell, she made up a stupid story about me stealing just to get Alvin to hate me! The nerve!

_"She could do way worse!"_

_Oh shush, I don't need you right now._

_"Whatever you say."_

I flip through some outfits, finally choosing a pair of skinny jeans, a flow-y pink baby doll top and brown flats. Simple and cute. I smile at myself in the mirror as I make simple touch ups to my face and hair. Someone pounding on the door makes me freeze mid lip gloss stroke. I purse my lips, expecting Eleanor to knock down the door, but instead, Jeanette's quiet voice tells me that we're leaving. I bounce to the door, smiling at Jeanette as she stands in the hallway. She rolls her eyes, laughing as she does so. The girl just doesn't understand attitude. I shrug, linking arms with her as I make my way downstairs. Eleanor is waiting, tapping her foot impatiently as she does so. _Whatever, _I think, smirking.

We make our way across the street quickly. The rain had finally burned off, revealing a beautifully warm evening. The only sign of the bad weather is the puddles left over. I run ahead of my sisters to knock the door first just like we used to do when we were eight. Simon opens the door, greeting me politely before glancing over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of Jeanette. The nerdy relationship the two had was so cute. I smile as I let him by to greet her. He pulls her into his arms, spinning her around making her laugh. Eleanor rolls her eyes. My eyebrows scrunch together as she passes me, heading into the house without an invitation.

Simon finally puts my sister down and leads the both of us inside the house where Eleanor is waiting. He glances at her, a sad expression on his face. _"He knows." _That voice whispers inside my head. I shake the thought away, too excited for my evening with Alvin. Jeanette and Simon were going down to the basement to update Simon's lab, apparently Eleanor was going to share recipes with Theodore, while I had Alvin all to myself. Which probably meant junk food and monster movies, but oh well, what else were we supposed to do?

"Hey Britt," Alvin comes down the stairs, looking warily at Eleanor as he hugs me. I don't blame him; she was pretty rude to him the last time they talked. I bite my lower lip, remembering when he kissed me. He made me promise not to tell Alisha… of course I wouldn't! We were best friends… even though my heart longed for more, it wasn't time. Alvin would be over Alisha eventually anyways.

"Hey yourself," I say teasingly, punching his arm. He rubs his shoulder, shaking his head as he laughs. I look around the small entry way. Only the three of us were standing there. Apparently, Simon and Jeanette had already run off and Theodore was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Theodore? Ellie wanted to show him something."

"Oh," Alvin glances towards the stairs. "He's… I don't think he's up to guests right now."

"Oh, is he sick or something?" I ask, worry leaking into my voice. More so for my sake than his. It didn't look like Eleanor was just going to go home and let me have my evening with Alvin alone.

Alvin shrugs. "Something like that."

"Oh," Eleanor says sadly. "Well, maybe we could cook some other time then."

"Yeah," Alvin replies awkwardly. "Maybe some other time."

The tension in the air feels like a thousand pounds of bricks. I decided to simply take Alvin's arm, leading him to the living room. As expected, he has popcorn and at least ten horror flicks set out. Dave passes through the room, eyeing the movies with a sigh. I say hello for Miss Miller, which puts a small smile on his face as he continues towards the other side of the house and into his cramped office, closing the door behind him. As much as parents seem to pry into our lives, it seems that they want nothing to do with us just as much. Weird.

Alvin sits down in the middle of the couch. I sit on one side, snuggling into his chest while Eleanor sits on his other side, tucking her legs under her. "Oh, um, Eleanor," Alvin says rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "I didn't know you were joining us. I would have picked more… appropriate movies."

"I think I can handle it," she smiles innocently.

"Are you sure?" Alvin asks awkwardly. I'm sure he wants her to leave just as much as I do. Then again, she's my sister. What should it matter if she sticks around me and Alvin. We've hung out as a group of three a couple times before. This should be no different. "_Except for the fact that she's looking at your man. Brittany! Do something!"_

_She's just my baby sister, what could go wrong?_

_"You have no idea," _the voice states harshly. _"And I don't either for that matter, but you better not let this continue. Things could go so wrong so fast."_

_What happened to you wanting me to kill myself? Now you're trying to protect me?_

_"Hey, don't blame me! I thought your life was on a permanent downward spiral."_

"Alvin, if you want me to leave, you can just say so. I can see that I'm intruding," she looks at me, disappointment filling her brown eyes. I sigh, defeated.

Alvin opens his mouth to say something, but I cut in, smiling at Eleanor. "No, stay," I say cheerfully. "Broadening your movie horizons may just do you some good." Alvin gives me that _what the hell _look, but I shake it off, snuggling in closer to him for reassurance.

"Oh, well, if you insist!" Eleanor replies cheerfully. I look up at Alvin. _See? _He shake s his head. He puts one arm around me, while flipping on the TV with the other hand. The words _Paranormal Activity 2 _appear on the screen.

"Really? You call this a scary movie?" I poke his stomach teasingly.

"Hey, ghosts freak me out. There's no shame in that," Alvin shrugs. The movie opens with some cheesy family video moment. The family is welcoming the baby boy Hunter to the house… blah blah blah. I turn to Alvin, laughing every time he jumps. And every time I laugh, he pushes my shoulders a little, giving me a fake look of anger.

Alvin tenses against me a couple more minutes into the movie. It wasn't anything special really. The characters were merely setting up the security system in the house. Nothing scary about that. I glance up at Alvin who has his eyes diverted towards Eleanor. My eye brows crunch together. A wave of confusion spreads throughout my body, that is, until fury takes over. Eleanor holds Alvin's hand affectionately, rubbing her thumb over his. Eventually, Alvin snaps his head towards me, removing his hand from her grasp and wiping it on his pants. I look up at him, unable to say anything. He just shrugs and kisses the top of my head reassuringly. Eleanor places her hands in her lap as if nothing happened.

Nothing out of the ordinary seems to happen until several more minutes into the movie. The mom, the one seemingly being haunted by the demon, is just walking around the house acting kind of weird. Though, I don't doubt that being haunted is exactly enjoyable. I reach my hand carelessly into the bowl of popcorn only to find that it's empty. Only a couple of kernels are left at the bottom of the glass bowl.

"Isn't that a shame?" Eleanor comments, looking at my hand. I take my hand back, a little embarrassed. Geez, I must look like a pig reaching into an empty bowl of popcorn! "Should I go make some more?"

"That'd be great Ellie," Alvin says politely.

"Come on Al," Eleanor says flirtatiously. "Why don't you come and help me in the kitchen?"

"Um-"

"Go on," I say good-naturedly, releasing him to Eleanor. I bite my tongue. "_Why the hell did you do that?" _that annoying little voice yells. I wave it off, scooting away from Alvin. He looks at me for a minute or two before shrugging and getting up, following Eleanor into the kitchen.

Seconds turn into minutes. Did it really take that long to pop popcorn? Oh well, it's obvious how much Alvin cares about me now. In fact, he'll probably be breaking up with Alisha any day now. If he even remembers who Alisha is at this point. I smirk as I watch the movie, crossing my legs. The mom is walking over to the baby's room as he screams his little head off. Then _BAM _she hits the floor, being taken down the stairs by an invisible force. "Dude!" I yell in astonishment and total awe. "That was so cool!"

I turn towards the door to the kitchen to see no one coming through the doors. I frown, but turn my head back to the movie only to see it happen again! "Oh my God!" I laugh. "Alvin! You have to come and see this!" I yell, just in time to see her pulled into some sort of closet.

As the climactic moment ends, I stand up, starting to get worried. I walk over to kitchen door, knocking softly. I hear a small noise, maybe a protest. A flirtatious murmur cuts it off. I swing the door open. The scene makes my knees turn to jelly.

Eleanor has her arms wrapped around Alvin's waist. Alvin seems stiff as a board, but it didn't look like he minded the touch too bad. But the fact that the two were lip locked is what shattered my heart. _"See," _the voice in my head almost laughs. But hurt rings through that voice. My hurt. _"I told you something like this would happen."_

"Brittany!" Alvin pulls away from Eleanor. There's a smirk on her face as I fall to my knees. Tears are flowing freely down my cheeks but I can't move. I can't think. I just sit there with my hands by my sides as I watch helplessly as Eleanor comes up behind Alvin, hugging his middle. "Get off of me!" he shoves her away. He kneels down in front of me, taking both of my hands. "Please! It's not what it looks like!"

"H-how could you?" I stutter the image of the two of them burned into the back of my mind.

"Britt, please-"

"Don't call me that!" I stand up and run ungracefully out of the kitchen, stumbling over my own feet. I run out of the Seville house and into my own. I crash through the door. Miss Miller comes out of the kitchen, a dishtowel in her hands. "Miss Miller!" I cry, scampering over to her before falling into her open arms. "My life is over!"

"Now, don't be so dramatic."

_"If only she knew."_

**~Right when things start going right for her too... Wow Britt, I would never want to trade shoes with you! Ah! What will happen next?**

**REVIEW :D**


	6. Concealed Anger

**Sadness**

**"Anger ventilated often hurries towards forgiveness; anger concealed often hardens into revenge" ~Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton **

**Alvin Seville**

Shit! I try to make a break for the kitchen door, plowing through everything in my way. Eleanor is screaming at me to come back, but I won't. What's wrong with me? Why did I let her do that? What the hell is wrong with me? I ram my foot into the coffee table on my mad dash through the living room. I scream out in pain, cursing on my way to the floor. Once up on my feet again, I kick it one more time for good measure. Dammit!

I crash through the front door, running across the street and through the Miller's yard. I pound on the door, desperately yelling Brittany's name. "Open up! Please! Brittany, I didn't mean it, I swear!"

"Alvin," a calm, southern accent makes me stop. Breathing hard, I turn to Miss Miller looking out her living room window. She leans on one elbow as she looks at me. "Now, I'm going to open the door. You have to promise me that you'll not try to get past me."

"Miss Miller, you don't understand I-"

"I understand perfectly," Miss Miller says, still unreasonably calm. Doesn't she get that I need to talk to Brittany? She just doesn't get it. Out of anger and impulse I ram the door with my shoulder. "Stop that!" she scolds, but I keep hitting the door, begging for it to just fall off of its hinges.

"Come on!" I beg.

"Alvin!" Eleanor screams from across the street. I turn to her in horror, my heart pounding against my rib cage. "Alvin, please come back!" I turn to Miss Miller, my mouth feeling dry and completely useless. Miss Miller looks, astonishingly, angry. But she doesn't come to my rescue either. "Alvin," she says sweetly as she comes right up next to me. I cringe back, trying to scoot myself away from her. "Alvin, why are you running away from me? I know you love me!"

"N-no!" I stammer, inching myself around to the back of the house. "I-I don't love you!"

"Yes, you do," she says in a stern voice. It might have been considered sexy if it was anyone besides Eleanor. "You want me, and I want you too."

"B-but I love Brittany! It's always been that way Eleanor! You were always supposed to be with Theodore. He's loved you forever and you're just turning him down to fight like this? Why?"

"Because I love you," Eleanor strokes the side of my face.

"Stop saying that!" I smack her hand away. She looks at me with wide eyes. I stare at her for a long time. Her green dress looks limp on her round figure and her blond hair looks flat. She looked a lot uglier than she did no less than ten minutes ago. Fury builds up inside of me as I roll up my sleeves, storming right up to her so our noses are nearly touching. "I want you out of my life. I don't want to hurt you Eleanor. We're friends and I want you to understand that I could _never _love you. Not after what you did to me tonight. You're despicable, and I would be happy never seeing you every again."

"Y-you don't mean that!" Eleanor cries, tears glistening in the moonlight.

"God! Don't you get it? That you're feeling right now is how you've made Brittany feel for the last six months times five! Do you even realize how incredibly… awful you are?"

"No!" she screams, making me back up against the house. "I was always the one being ignored! I was the baby, the fat one! God dammit, you're the one who doesn't get it! You and Brittany, always the lovable, popular couple. Where does that leave me?"

"With Theodore!" I yell back. "You're crazy!"

"Maybe so," she smiles wickedly. "But people do crazy things for love," she bends down, picking up some sort of shovel that had been left in Miss Miller's garden. My eyes widen as she comes towards me.

"No, Ellie," I plead, shrinking away from the weapon. "You don't what to do this!"

"But I have to," she says, bring the weapon down on my head. I scream in pain, clutching my forehead with both of my hands, blood oozing between my fingers. I try to pull the shovel out with no avail. Everything around me starts too wobbly and go black. "Someday," she tips my chin up. I only notice then that I'm on my knees. "You'll love me."

"You… crazy… bitch…"

Everything goes black.

**~Damn. Did I make Eleanor too crazy? Oh well, I needed this for the next part! :) [The next chapter is when something BIG happens! Story altering!] BAH! I can't wait! :) You guys have been an amazing group of reviewers! You guys have really made me power through this story! Let's keep it going!**


	7. A Sad Role To Pay and My Dark Rain Cloud

**Sadness**

**"I hold the world but as the world, Gratiano; a stage where every man must play a part, and mine is a sad one" ~William Shakespeare**

**Brittany Miller**

I hear Miss Miller shouting downstairs. Someone's calling 911… I think I can hear Jeanette's voice. Eleanor is crying somewhere in the house, but right now, I'm too disoriented to care right now. Someone's pacing downstairs. I can only think of someone who would be pacing that loud and that fast. Simon. I curl up into a tighter ball. Pounding footsteps are coming upstairs. I can hear Dave's voice yelling outside. What's happening? The door to my bedroom swings open, but I don't turn away from the wall. "Brittany?" a shaken voice calls out. I turn a little to see Miss Miller standing there looking disoriented and scared. "Brittany, I'm running to the hospital. Dave's car is in the shop and your sisters are coming with me and I need you to watch the cake I'm baking downstairs? Do you understand?"

Hospital? What happened? Who's hurt enough to go to the hospital? I nod my head solemnly at my guardian. I'd figure it out soon enough. Miss Miller runs back out of the room to cater to a now, or least it sounds like, a freaking out Dave.

I curl back into a little ball, trying not to think about what could be happening. What did I care? My heart is broken, and not the normal 'boy doesn't love me' heartbreak, but betrayal from my little sister. We were supposed to be in this together! We were sisters, band mates, and best friends! We were supposed to live life together. Dot over our children in our twenties, spoiling all of them. Go late night shopping when the kids got too out of control. We were… we were… and how was that supposed to work now? Would I even be able to look at her children let alone her if she married Alvin? And poor Theodore… him and me were in the same boat of utter heartbreak.

_"Maybe Theodore can help you…"_

_With what? Feeling completely useless and heartbroken and-"_

_"Forget it. I was only trying to help."_

_Well stop! You got me into this mess!_

_"ME?"_

God, arguing with myself is going to get me nowhere. I sit up, something feeling completely off about the environment around me. Then I smell it. The horrid smell of smoke. Had I been deep in thought long enough to forget about Miss Miller's cake? The fire alarms aren't going off… maybe the old woman forgot to change the batteries. I get up slowly, stretching as I do so. I open the door, only to be confronted with a wall of smoke and ash. "Holy shit!" I yell in surprise. I fling myself under the smoke in order to make it downstairs. I make it down the stairs in one piece, but the kitchen is completely gone. The fire is licking at the carpet. A small explosion makes the fire burst out of the kitchen, sending glass across the room. I can feel blood dripping down my face as I continue to army crawl to the back door. Everything around me is on fire. _"This must be what Hell looks like."_

I reach for the front door, my body feeling weak due to the smoke and ash covering me, weighing down my body. I'm going to die. Right here in my mad dash to save myself, I'm going to die. I can feel the door knob under my fingertips. I'm too weak… I can't do this.

_"You're so close! Push Brittany! Go!"_

_I-I-I can't! _

With one last heave, I make my body reach for the door. I miss the doorknob. I start to feel hopeless as my body lands back on the ash ridden carpet. I can feel fire licking at my heels as I try pounding on the door. The buckles under pressure. Even with the roar of the fire behind me, I can hear the old wooden door creak. I pound again, chips of wood breaking off door as I do so.

_I'm going to make it!_

Eventually, a hole big enough for me to squeeze through opens up in the bottom half of the door. I lunge through it, feeling wood and splinters digging into my hips. I crash onto the lawn, breathing lungful's of fresh night air.

_I made it… I'm alive… but what now?_

**Sadness**

**"There is only one rain cloud in the sky...and it's raining on me. Somehow I'm not surprised" ~Eeyore**

**Alvin Seville**

"We might want to keep him overnight Mr. Seville," I hear a strange woman saying. I try to open my eyes, but they feel like they have ten pound weights attracted to them. I groan, a sharp headache coming on. I reach up to feel a bandage bound tightly around my head.

"I don't think that's necessary," another unfamiliar voice states. "He merely got a good bonk on the head. Nothing too serious. The cat scan came up with nothing but positive results. You can take your son home if you'd like."

"I-I don't know," Dave's conflicted voice answers the man. I slowly open my eyes to see that I'm in a hospital. I try to call out to Dave, but my voice doesn't seem to be working. Thankfully, Simon and Theodore are next to me. Simon sees me first, smiling as he watches me squint back at him.

"Dave!" he calls. The two doctors and Dave turn sharply to me, a smile breaking out across all three of their faces. The doctor nudges the woman in the side, whispering an 'I told ya so' in her ear. She hits him with her clip board before coming over to me and asking some routine questions. I try to answer them confidently but my voice is hoarse and barely audible.

Eventually, I'm released from the hospital. I have my clothes back on, but I lean on my brothers for support. Miss Miller, Jeanette, and Eleanor are standing outside. Jeanette has a warm smile as she hugs me. I hug her back as she whispers an apology in my ear. I nod, letting her go back to her family. I don't even acknowledge Eleanor. Miss Miller comes running up to me, I cringe expecting the worse. She picks me up off of the ground in a hug, squeezing my body against hers. Damn she's strong! "Nice to see you too Miss Miller!" I get out.

"Oh Alvin!" she says. "I can't believe that this happened to you!"

"I'm fine," I say once she puts me down. With that, we start making our way towards Miss Miller's car… seeing that I thought it'd be fun to take Dave's car for a spin last week. Long story short, we weren't getting our car back from the shop in about two weeks. That's what insurance is for, right?

"Maybe you should let Dave drive," Theodore pipes up as we walk to the car.

"I wouldn't think of it!" Miss Miller cries, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "Besides, driving relaxes me." We all shrug, climbing into the car. I make sure to sit on the opposite side of Eleanor. We make our way home through the city. As we turn onto our block, we get stopped by a police officer.

"Great," Simon groans from next to me. "I knew this day would come."

"Ma'am?" the officer asks, shining a flashlight into the car. "I'm afraid you can't go any further. A house has been burned down and we're on clean up. If you'd like, we'll have another deputy escort you to an alternate route."

"Which house?" Dave presses from shotgun.

"Its four doors down, 17493-"

"That's my house!" Miss Miller cries, stepping on the gas. My heart leaps into my throat. If Jeanette and Eleanor are here that must mean that Brittany is there which means- I shrink next to my brother. Simon puts a comforting arm around both me and Jeanette.

We pull up to the black remains of the Miller house. Only the frame is still standing. It takes about two seconds for the whole thing to collapse right in front of us. We all pile out of the car, Miss Miller taking the lead as she runs to her heap of a house. "No!" she cries. "Brittany!"

"Ma'am?" this time it's a fire fighter who confronts Miss Miller. "I'm going to have to ask you to remove yourself and your children from the premises our return yourself to your own residence."

"That is my residence!" Miss Miller cries, pointing to the pile of rubble.

"Oh," the firefighter smiles. "That's good! Me and the boys were beginning to think that there were no survivors!"

"No survivors?" Miss Miller screams, taking hold of his shirt front. "My daughter… my daughter was in that house! Please… tell me she's okay!"

"I-I'm sorry ma'am… we didn't find anything with the house being in its current state and-"

"Nothing was found?" Dave separates the two, taking the conversation into his own hands. But I can't think let alone listen to anymore of the conversation. My knees feel like jelly as I fall to the pavement, tears freely coming down my cheeks. What have I done? I only got her back, broke her heart, and now she's _dead_! Brittany Miller being dead just doesn't make sense… but that huge feeling of loss comes flooding into my heart.

"Why?" I cry, staring at the ruble.

"I don't know," Jeanette kneels down next to me, tears wetting her cheeks. I hug her close, not thinking about anything but the need for someone to be there for me. She wraps her arms around me, letting me cry all over her. Simon sits on the ground, rubbing her back.

"Brittany!" we all look up. Eleanor is running to the sight, crashing through every authority figure. "Brittany! Answer me!" she cries digging through the hot ashes of her house. "_Please_!" she screams into the night air before falling to her knees.

"I guess you don't know what you had until it's gone," Simon mutters.

**~UH-OH! What happened to Brittany? **

**Two short chapters in one, cuz I love you :) Now please, review! :]**


	8. A New Life

**Sadness**

**"There are things that we never want to let go of, people we never want to leave behind. But keep in mind that letting go isn't the end of the world, it's the beginning of a new life." ~Unknown**

**Brittany Miller**

_"Stop! Brittany, you don't know what you're getting us into!" _the voice screams inside my head. I smack my forehead in vengeance, begging for the thing to stop yelling at me. It's been going none stop since I picked myself off of the ground, stopped crying my eyes out, and started walking away. Away from everything I knew… I just couldn't take it. I'm done with that life. I don't look back as I make my way down the deserted streets of the suburb at least a mile from my house. I kick at cans and leaves littering the sidewalks of the older part of town. _"B-Brittany! You don't know what kind of creeps are lurking out here! Just go home, there's still time!"_

_Shut up. I'm done with all of them. They treat me like shit, and what am I supposed to do about it? Just sit there and take it?_

The voice doesn't respond. I lift my chin, walking with more pride as I make my way towards the street corner. A couple people are waiting there, and I'm about to move right on through when I hear a bus screech to a stop. I dig into my pocket. I look at my hand. A twenty, six quarters and a couple mints. I smile and board the bus. The bus driver gives me a strange look, but nods approvingly as I pay my fare.

The bus starts up, twisting and turning through suburbia. I had no idea that the bus even ran through here. But according to the sign, the bus was heading out to the city. This was probably the end of the line for outgoing buses.

We pass a street full of flashing lights and sirens. Smoke drifts up into the night air as distressed neighbors come to watch the spectacle. I shrink in my seat, thinking about the people I'm leaving behind. Eleanor… so what? She hates me and there's nothing I can do about that. Jeanette… one of the few people that I truly felt sorry about leaving. She had gone along with my baby sister for a long time, but had eventually come to her sense, helping me until the end. Then there's the boys. Simon and Theodore, though I never really took the time to hang out with them one on one, I'll miss those guys. Then there's Alvin… he could go rot in a hole for all I care. I curl up in my seat, fuming.

"Shame," a woman says from behind me. "I can't imagine losing my house like that."

"Simple kitchen fire is what I heard," another woman adds.

"How'd ya know that Marcy?"

"Been on breaking news for an hour now. Always new highlights," Marcy says, pointing to a radio clipped to her belt. The other woman nods, turning back towards her window. "It's a damn shame."

"They sayin' anything else?"

"No- wait! They're sayin' things about the fire. Turns out the stove was leakin' gas which made the whole house catch. People should really have those things checked."

The other woman nods in agreement.

"And they're sayin' that there was a little girl in the house, apparently she dead."

"That poor family!" the other woman exclaims, staring out her window at the scene. I shrink as small as I can in my seat, begging no one to notice me. But really, who would? The Chipette's were practically unknown, and I didn't recognize a single soul on this bus.

I wait out the bus ride until it's just me and one of the original women that had been talking about my family. I turn to her once or twice just to see her staring happily at the city lights. "You all right back there Annie?" the bus driver calls back to her happily. She waves him off, making him chuckle. The city soon passes us by, trees looming in the distance. I thought for sure that we would have hit the end of the line.

"What brings you out this far?" Annie asks me, making me jump. She had switched seats from being behind me to being across from me. I shrug, not being able to wipe that sad look off of my face. "Is something troubling you dear?"

Annie is a middle aged woman with fading hair and a friendly smile. She looked like a friendly soul, and I almost just came out with it. I couldn't tell her, she was already too interested in my situation. Apparently I was supposed to be dead! A wave of melancholy strong enough to knock me over makes tears spring to my eyes. I turn my head sharply away from Annie, as not to let her see me cry.

"Oh dear," she comes over the isle, sitting right next to me, placing a hand on my back and rubbing it softly. The touch is soothing but I can't help but cry.

"Everything is just so hard," I find myself saying.

"Dear?" she says softly. I turn to her, looking like a mess I'm sure. "Do you have a place to stay?" I shake my head. "Then you're comin' with me," she smiles. "I get awful lonely out here all by myself and Andrew. Andy's my little boy. But anyways, I want you to come and stay with us. I haven't had company in so long! Please say that you will!"

"O-okay," I stammer, not believing my luck. I had already had plans to sleep on some park bench. Annie smiles, sitting back in her seat. She rambles on about what her house is like and her boy, Andy. I don't really listen to her though, too deep in thought about my own problems. The moments between me opening my bedroom door and me scrambling out of the house play in my head over and over again. _This is all Alvin's fault_, I think ruefully. _If he hadn't let Eleanor kiss him I wouldn't have run out, gone home, and put in charge of that stupid cake. And Eleanor-_

I'm about to fume about my sister but the bus comes to a lurching stop. Annie's smile broadens and she gets up and practically dances off of the bus. I follow her nervously, making every step confident, but careful.

I follow her down a very dark and very long driveway. She's carrying groceries, so that must be one of the reasons that she had ventured into LA. I can see lights in the distance, but no actual house. Annie doesn't say anything, she just skips merrily in front of me. I can't help but grin at the woman's enthusiasm. Maybe staying with this woman would do me some real good.

Finally, Annie's house comes into view, or, lack of one. A small doublewide trailer lights up a small piece of grassy land. I would have turned on my heels to go home right then in there if it hadn't been for the glittering lake a good thirty yards from the trailer's back porch. I stare in awe at the sight. The moonlight and stars twinkle in their full glory out here, reflecting on the glass like surface of the water. But of course, we're not alone. Other small houses are nestled in the hills surrounding the beautiful lake.

"What's the name of this place?" I turn to Annie. She pauses half way up the steps to the trailer, taping her chin thoughtfully before she shrugs. "You don't know?"

"I never asked," she smiles, climbing the steps and heading for the door. I follow her close behind. The inside is more pleasant than the outside. I expected the inside to be something grimy from the seventies, but instead the room was painted a light shade of yellow and clean white carpet covers the floor. The front door leads us through a small kitchen with the dining room after that. A living room is to the left, while a hallway leading to the bedrooms, I assume, is to the right. I would describe it as homey, rustic, and warm. I smile at my surrounding.

"I'm glad you like it," she comments. "It was a dump when I got it, but after years of saving, I finally got it the way I wanted. Though, a real house would be a lot nicer."

"I think it's perfect," I say, watching the lights reflect off of the lake through the sliding glass door.

"I'm glad," she says. "Now, would you be a dear and put these away for me?" she off loads the groceries into my arms. I set them down on the counter, pulling out items like cereal and tomatoes. Annie smiles approvingly before scurrying down the hall. "Get up and be social!" she says. "We have guests!"

"Okay, okay, geez mom," a deep voice says back. Heavy footsteps follow Annie's light ones back out to the dining room. I don't stop what I'm doing, trying to pretend that the two didn't enter the room at all. Annie clears her throat, signaling me to stop. I look up at Annie. The petite woman is standing next to a six foot tall giant. A _sexy _six foot tall giant. He was obviously tall, but his muscle tone made him look less lanky and his dark hair and tan skin made him look extra appealing. I wipe my mouth, just to make sure I'm not drooling. "Andrew," he introduces himself, sticking out his hand. I take it to shake but he kisses the top of it, giving me a goofy grin. I giggle and his mom smiles.

"Get to your chores," she shoos him out. We start up a friendly conversation as we make a simple dinner for the three of us. "How long do you plan on staying here… what was your name again?"

"Uhh…" I try and think. I can't just tell her my real name… what if she did know about the Chipettes? She'd turn me in in a minute! "Nicole," I decide with a smile. I liked the name. Common but not _too _common. "Nikki for short. And I don't really know… as long as I can anyways."

"Well, you can stay here as long as you need," she touches my shoulder. "There's always room for one more in this family."

**~Hmm... Brittany seems pretty smitten with this Andrew character :O B-b-but what about Alvin? Oh yeah... she hates him. What? NO! D: Ah well, at least we know that Britt's okay :) **


	9. No Regret

**Sadness**

**"Has this world been so kind to you that you should leave with regret? There are better things ahead than any we leave behind" ~C. S. Lewis**

I bop my head from side to side, shaking and twisting my hips as I dance through the lawn. With the lawn mower going in front of me, I lead it up and down the patch of long grass. This was my only payment to Annie for letting me stay here since I didn't have any money. I didn't mind it much, in fact, I don't think I'm paying back Annie at all given that she feeds me, houses me, and even dresses me. I listen to the Livin' on a Prayer on my IPod, one of the only things that I escaped the fire with. That and my cell phone. Though, I haven't touched the phone since I got here. Well, maybe once or twice to look through some old pictures but that's it.

_"Because you miss the people you left behind. Brittany, I know for a fact that you regret your decision."_

_I regret nothing. _

_"Stop lying!"_

"Nicole?" someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around, expecting to see Alvin or Jeanette… but then again, why would they be calling me Nicole? I can't believe I'm saying this but… I actually miss hearing someone call me Britt. "Nicole, are you alright?" Andrew asks.

"I-I'm fine," I say. "Just a little homesick is all," I tell him honestly. I've been living with Annie and Andrew for nearly a month now and Andrew has become a true friend. Not that I feel nearly the closeness that I had felt with any of the Chipmunks, but it was nice to talk to someone.

"I still don't know what happened," Andrew shakes his head. "What happened between you and your family?"

"We just had a fight," I sigh. "I really screwed things up with everyone I love. But I have to look forward, right?"

"Right," he smiles. "Hey, would you want to come on this boat trip Darren is throwing? I heard it's going to be a real blast."

"N-no," I stammer nervously. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Besides, I don't really know Darren." I only knew _of _Darren. Darren and Andrew had apparently been best friends since pre-K, the only difference was that Andrew lived in a double wide trailer while Darren lived in a four story mansion.

"He knows you," Andrew tries. "Besides, I need a date to the event."

"Why me?" I can't help but asking, feeling on the spot. How can I say no now? God, I don't need this right now! I just got my heart broken by Alvin for the millionth time and my sister-

"Well, I like you Nikki," he says honestly. "You're a really cool girl. And pretty too and stuff…" he trails off, his cheeks burning. I can't say that I'm not flattered.

"Well, I guess if it's just one date," I say, trying to cover up how nervous I really am. Why should I be nervous? I'm a confident young girl! I should be able to do this. I let out a deep breath, still looking at Andrew. He's cute; I'm gorgeous, what could go wrong? "So…" I say flirtatiously, coming up to him. "When is this _date_?"

"Seven!" he chokes out, his cheeks burning. I frown a little. What was I expecting from this guy? Spunk, charm… _"Alvin?" _I shake the thought away. Alvin means nothing to me now! He had his chance and went after Eleanor… they deserve each other.

"Relax Andrew," I put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't bite," I start to walk away towards the house. If this thing was at seven I only had a couple hours to get ready. The point of a date isn't to impress that one special individual; it was to make the whole room stare in awe. "Much," I wink.

**~Wow, Andrew changed a lot. Hmm... so Brittany is missing Alvin :'( Sad. Ah well, we'll just have to see what happens. Britt's been dead for a month, what is her family thinking at this point? We'll find out in the next chapter! :D**

**Well, sorry guys, this is all you get with it being the first day of school! Leave me a review and I'll try and update ASAP! :D**


	10. A Depressing Subject

**Sadness**

**"I find nothing more depressing than optimism" ~Paul Fussell**

**Alvin Seville**

"What the hell?" I mutter as I stare at the computer screen. I can hear the bedroom door click open as I peruse the internet. Apparently Google has it out for me. On a whim, I Google-d myself just to… see. You know? What people are saying about me these days? Well… apparently I'm not so hot anymore.

"What are you doing?" Simon questions as he enters our room.

"I'm depressed," I swivel around in my chair to face him with my arms crossed. He just shrugs, flopping down onto his bed. "Well, that hurts Simon," I clench my heart. "Your own brother, in pain and you don't even care?"

"I'd care if it was something important," Simon states, staring up at the ceiling. "But as far as I can see, all you're doing is looking at your own fan sites. If it had something to do with-"

"Shut up Simon!" I stand up, my voice unintentionally dripping with venom. Simon sits up, dumbfounded. I reel back, trying not to sound mean. "I-I just really don't want to talk about h-her."

"I understand," Simon offers a half smile. I nod, sitting back down at the computer and scrolling down the page. _Why can't the chipmunks just get over the death of that one chick? So what, they're fans are waiting for some more music! _My teeth grind together at the post. Brittany was never just _some chick_! What the hell is wrong with these people? And hand is placed on my shoulder but I just bat it away.

"Stop it Simon, can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Alvin?" Theodore's voice pipes up. I turn around, surprised that he's even talking to me. Since that night that he told me about Eleanor, Theodore has been no closer than ten feet away from me and saying nothing this whole time. I feel sorry for him, now I know how it feels. To lose the one thing that you love… but with me, it's forever.

_"But what if it isn't?"_ my conscience states boldly. _"Nothing was found Alvin! She could still be out there!"_

I glance behind me and out the window that faces the Miller house. All it is now is a heap of ruble that has slowly been taken away for the last couple of weeks. A pile of unlit candles and gifts for Brittany lines the sidewalk in front of where their house used to stand. I shake the thought away, Brittany is dead after all! Who could have escaped that fire? A lump the size of a soccer ball forms in my throat as I think about how she suffered until her fiery death. How it could have hurt… how she might have felt in her last seconds. Did she think about me? How I hurt her… I gulp down the rush of tears threatening to break through.

"Alvin," Theodore says again. I stare ashamed as a couple tears fall to the floor. Theodore looks down, deep in thought. Then, in one swift motion he takes me into his arms in a tight hug. I hug him back, burying my face in his shoulder, crying my eyes out all the same. I couldn't help it… as macho and manly I want to be, I just lost the one thing that was truly important to me. I would give up school and sports, even singing to just be with her again. Why did she have to leave me? Why the hell did I do that to her? She could have been in my arms instead of in heaps of ash.

I feel another set of arms wrapping around both of us. I look up to see Simon's grimace looking back at me. I stop crying then, thinking about how I'm supposed to be the leader. And I will lead with my head held high. I stand up, wiping my cheeks with the backs of my hands. "I think we need to do something to… to get our minds off of… everything."

"How about the new ice cream parlor!" Theodore jumps up, a little too excited. He stumbles backwards as he gets up, making Simon and I laugh. It feels good, to laugh at the little things again. I look at Simon, who shrugs.

"Why not?" I shrug back, taking Theodore's hand to help him up. We make our way downstairs, passing Dave. We tell him where we're going and he looks a little concerned, but lets us go without a fight. I know that Dave is worried about me… seeing that I just lost my best friend and probably the love of my life. I've shaken Dave off though, I needed to just be by myself for a while and now I'm ready to go back outside.

We make small talk as we walk down the sidewalk in our usual line. Me in the front while Theodore brings up the rear. Simon makes sure that he doesn't bring up Jeanette in his conversations, but once in a while he just can't help it. The chipette is such a big part of his life. Theodore looks at the sidewalk, obviously thinking about Eleanor. Even though Eleanor hasn't been around much since the fire, I know that Theodore hasn't gotten over what happened between us. My heart aches at the thought of hurting Theodore that much. With me, it's just a silence. Mentioning the Chipettes makes a lump form in my throat and I can't even think about my next response.

We finally arrive at the ice cream parlor. The place is covered in sparkling chrome, giving the building a seventies feel. A jukebox blares inside and all of the booths lined up against the giant picture windows are covered in red vinyl. But the only thing that catches my eye is the old soda shop across the street with a For Lease sign hung up in the boarded up windows. That place was never going to reopen… I sigh, making my brothers turn to me. Simon follows my sad gaze over to the soda shop. "A lot of memories at that old place, huh?" he murmurs. I nod in response. I'm about to take a step off of the sidewalk towards the old shop when Theodore grabs my arm, taking me inside the new ice cream parlor. Crocodile Rock is playing on the jukebox making the place swing. I smile a little, taking the place in. The parlor is long and narrow with a bar towards the back while booths line the windows. At the far corner houses a giant jukebox and an old fashioned Pac-Man video game to the left of that. A couple of eight year olds are fighting about who really one. The boy gets in the girls face making her turn on her heel and cross her arms. He grabs his friends and ushers them out of the parlor, but not before looking back at the girl, surrounded by her own entourage. My heart drops to my stomach. Simon sighs at the sight, and shoves Theodore and me into one side of the nearest booth.

"Well, what are you guys going to get?" Theodore asks as he scans the menu. Simon and I shrug. I don't really care at this point. I keep watching the group at the back. At one point, the boy must have returned because they're at it again. "Rematch!" The boy fires, popping another quarter into the coin slot. Simon looks behind him at the sudden outburst of the child. He laughs a little before looking back at the menu.

"O.M.G!" A teenage girl screams, making me and the kids in the corner look up in wonder. She's tall and slender and completely decked out in neon pink. I stare at her in bewilderment, but she's running towards me and my brothers like a mad woman. "You're The Chipmunks!" she beams, scooting into the booth next Simon, pressing him against the wall.

"We've noticed," I reply dryly. This doesn't seem to faze her because she keeps on smiling, propping herself up by her elbows.

"I've been to, like, all of your concerts! Even when I was, like, eight and stuff! Super fab, ya know?"

"Yeah," Theodore mutters, still lost in thought. I turn to him and give his shoulder a squeeze. He shrugs me off, but I don't give it a second thought. I don't want to bother him. My head snaps back towards the girl as she pulls out her phone, snapping a picture of her and Simon.

"I hope you don't mind!" she shrills. Simon shrugs, a little flustered. "Oh my, like, gosh! Tracy is going to be so jealous!" she stomps her feet in excitement. She gets up, and shoves herself next to me, squishing me between Theodore and her. I gasp for breath, but pull my features into a smile as she holds the phone in the air, putting her arm around my shoulders. "Thank you, like, so much!"

"No problem," I brush myself off as she gets up, standing at the end of the table with her hands on her hips.

"O.M.G!" she screams out of the blue, making the scrawny guy behind the counter jump. "My super-hot boyfriend is throwing this party on his yacht, you should like, so go!"

"I don't-" Theodore starts.

"Please!" she gets down on her knees dramatically. After a couple seconds of pure silence, she opens one eye to make sure we were still listening.

"I don't see why not," Simon says after a while.

"Simon!" I seethe between my teeth.

"What?" he fires back.

"Great!" she stands up, taking a napkin and a sharpie out of her purse and scribbles something down. She takes my head plants a kiss on my cheek. "See ya there!"

I take the napkin, looking at her loopy handwriting. 

_Eve Summers_

_Lake Harrison_

_7 PM_

_BE THERE OR BE SQUARE!_

"She has some sense of humor," I comment dryly shoving the napkin towards Simon. He shrugs, taking the napkin into his own paws.

"Well, if we want to go then we better get going," Simon says, standing up.

"But I don't-"

"What about my ice cream!" Theodore protests.

"Come on fellas!" Simon laughs, pulling us out the door. I look back at the old soda shop, the boarded up windows looking as gloomy as ever in the light of the setting sun. My heart aches, making my feet stop. I stare at the place. The memories flooding back. _Brittany…_ "Geez Alvin!" Simon grunts. "Do I have to drag you there?"

And with that, I run after my brothers.

**~Sorry for the semi-longish wait! But I finally got it up, aren't ya proud! :D I know, I know :]**

**PARTY? ON A BOAT? THAT DOESN'T SOUND FRAMILIAR! ;)**

****** Remember 9/11 **** :'(**


	11. When You Wish upon a Star

**Sadness**

**"Fate is kind, she brings to those who love, the sweet fulfillment of, their secret longing" ~When You Wish upon a Star (Disney's Pinocchio)**

**Alvin Seville**

I check myself over in the mirror one more time, feeling more and more awkward about going to this party. I don't even know Eve and I'm getting all dressed up just to hang out on her boyfriend's fancy row boat? I stamp my foot, staring at my own angry face in the mirror. I gulp, trying to hold my furious expression, but eventually I just sigh. This is the kind of thing that Brittany would want to go to… but instead of swinging by her place only to wait for her to get ready so she can make "an entrance", I'm going all by myself. A new wave of anger crashes down on me. I feel my heart beat a little faster as I rip the silly tie off of my neck. Why do I keep thinking about her! She's _gone!_ I hurl the tie to the ground and crush it with my foot.

"Aw, and I thought you'd actually try to look presentable," Simon's dry voice comes from the door. I turn and glare at him as he leans casually against the door frame with a smirk playing across his lips. "Come on, you look fine."

"I'm not standing here because I want to look nice for _Eve _if that's what you're thinking," I cross my arms defiantly.

"Not at all," Simon straightens up, his serious voice catching me off guard. I hate how I underestimate Simon. He knows me more than anyone, even Theodore. We shared so much together, especially the love for the Chipettes. Thank goodness it wasn't the same one. I want to laugh at the thought, but Simon's expression becomes worried. "Alvin-"

"It's alright," I lie, digging my hands into my pockets.

"Okay," Simon says, looking down. I stand there, giving him that _what's up?_ look. He shrugs, making me smile a little. I love how he just _knows_. Well, sometimes I love it. Other times I want to shove him in the dryer. Simon doesn't smile back, making me frown. "We have to go pick up Jeanette before we go," he mumbles.

"What?" I burst.

"I'm sorry!" he fires back, desperation leaking into his voice. "I just can't go without her! I-it would feel wrong Alvin… You out of anyone should know how that feels. I saw you throw that tie to the floor. I get it!"

"Oh, yeah," I say harshly. "You get it alright," I seethe, leaving my brother behind. He knows how I feel about sticking around the remaining Chipettes. Jeanette just makes me depressed. Whenever I think about her, I think about how she hugged me as we stood outside of her burning house. How she whispered that we would carry on and everything would be alright. I'm far from upset that she did that, but I'm upset that she had to. God… Why did _she_ have to go? I shake my head, trying not to think about Brittany again. I let my feet come out from under me as I slide to the hallway floor outside of me and my brother's bedroom. Then there's Eleanor. I still see her at school, and I just feel sick whenever she looks at me. She looks like a lost puppy without her big sister, and she keeps looking at me to fix it. If only I could… I stand up, gathering my barring and heading for the door. Theodore is already in the car, adjusting the radio and eating God knows what out of a paper bag.

"What are _you _doing?" I ask, getting into the passenger seat, looking back at him. I didn't mean it, but it sounded harsh. Theodore looks up, a hurt expression covering his round features. I'm tired of hurting my baby brother, so I reel back. "I-I'm sorry."

"So you heard about Jeanette?" he says, casually happy again, yet unnaturally serious. For Theodore that is. I avoid eye contact as Theodore nonchalantly pops something else in his mouth and starts chewing. Loudly. I lean back, pressing myself against the seat, trying to block everything out. "You know, I talked to Eleanor the other day," he says between bites. "She said… she said that she wants to be friends again," he says as if it were nothing. I whip my head around to face him.

"You can't be seriously considering it!"

"But I am," Theodore says. "I miss her Alvin… I know that she hurt you and… and Brittany but she's sorry. I can't make her suffer forever. No matter what she did."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" I throw my arms up in frustration, banging my knuckles against the car roof. "Dammit!" I yell, sticking my fist in my mouth.

"You have to understand…"

"Later!" I try to get out with my fist still in my mouth. Theodore nods, understanding my frustration. What happened to Theodore being on my side in the situation? I try to pull my fist out of my mouth, but it seems… stuck. I pull some more, putting my feet on the dash board and pulling my arm. The car door swings open, and I glare at Simon. He merely raises an eye brow. "What are you lookin' at?"

He shakes his head and starts the car. We zoom past the Californian suburb and through L.A. We pick up a stumbling Jeanette from a hotel in downtown L.A. It seems that she's only been getting clumsier since her big sister died. She looks flustered and a little sad, but she gets in the car with the help of Simon and we're off. She stares at me for a moment. I can't tell if it's because our last contact was when Brittany died, or because my fist is still in my mouth. After a while, when I finally having my fist free, I stare in awe at the sky rises and pent house apartment in their fully glory. The night air is sweet and refreshing. I roll down the window and stick my head out, looking at all of the lights around. "Get back in here," Simon pulls my shirt tale, forcing me back in the car. "You look like an untrained dog like that."

"Untrainable and unattainable baby," I smirk, making Theodore laugh and Jeanette shift in her seat uncomfortably. Simon rolls his eyes and heads past the city and into a thick forest of red wood trees. Theodore is practically shaking in the backseat. Jeanette tries rubbing his shoulders, trying to calm him down but the guy is freaked out.

"What if we break down!" Theodore would scream in intervals, making Simon, Jeanette and I jump. "Holy shit we're going to die!" I've personally, never heard Theodore swear but he must have been really freaked out by the gloomy shadows of the forest.

"Cool your jets," Simon says after the tenth time. We pull down a gravel driveway only to be greeted by a doublewide trailer. "Th-this can't be right," Simon turns the lights in the car on and tries to study the address Eve gave him. But Theodore quickly turns the light back off. "Hey!" Simon protests.

"They might see us!" Theodore screams, shrinking in his seat next to Jeanette.

"Or hear us," I fire sarcastically. Theodore punches my arm, making me laugh. Simon turns the light back on only to have it turned off again.

"Theodore!" Simon yells.

"Relax Simon," I put an arm around my brother playfully squeezing his shoulders. Simon looks at me with one eyebrow raised. "Didn't you hear that the host and hotess this evening is Dracula and the Wicked Witch of the West? Duh. The guy has a right to be freaked out."

"Dracula?" Theodore screams, getting down on his knees on the car floor. I laugh hysterically. A hand slaps my upside the head, and I turn to see Jeanette's glowering face, which only makes me laugh harder. But when my laughter dies off, an eerie silence comes over us. Simon sits with his hands on the steering wheel while Jeanette and Theodore sit uncomfortably in the back seat. I'm sitting sideways in the passenger seat with my back pressed against the car door.

A tapping makes us jump, and Theodore and Jeanette cling to each other, shrieking. Simon shakes his head, opening his door to reveal none other than Eve Summers herself. "Aren't we glad to see you," Simon sighs in relief. "We thought we went to the wrong place."

"Oh, I know right?" he bubbly voice cuts through the night air. "This is Andrew's place. Ugh, that guy is an ubber creep! Bleck!" she sticks out her tongue. "But, anyways, he's the guy with the dock so we had to meet here. I hope you guys don't, like, mind!"

"Not at all," Simon says politely. Eve turns on a dime, skipping away from us and towards the sound of water lapping onto shore. I smile, getting ready to party. If any part of me was still feeling awkward about being here, it was buried. I'm Alvin Seville after all, life of any party.

Simon opens Jeanette's door and helps her out. I've got to admit, she looks nice tonight. She's wearing a little knee length purple dress and flip flops. Her brown hair is pulled up in its usual messy bun with a pink ribbon tied loosely in her hair. I swallow hard and press forward ahead of our group.

Eve was right, beyond the shabby trailer a yacht waits at the end of the dock. Teenagers are piling onto the main deck while a teen in a mock captain's get-up is shouting orders. I laugh to myself as stronger boys are carrying kegs down the lawn. Some scrawnier teens are merely rolling them across the grass. Everyone else is simply carrying their drink of choice in cans and bottles. A girl holding an open bottle vodka is laughing at a boy with a can of sprite in his hands. He digs his hands deep into his pockets, glowering at the group. I smile; this will sure be a night to remember.

We board the boat together, taking in the sheer size of the boat. A main deck takes up the back half of the yacht while the cabin and upper deck take up the middle. Then there's the open bow up front. The cabin has two floors. One that houses a small kitchen and a table for eating, and a lower deck that houses two cramped bedrooms. I only know all of this because Eve insisted on giving me a grand tour. After the tour, I meet the host himself, Darren. He has sandy blond hair and a wide smile. I like the guy, he seems nice. But who I'm interested in is this Andrew character. Why did Eve react like she did?

Sitting around the table in the cabin, a poker game has broken out amongst us. With a full cup of beer in right, and a full house in my left, I smile at Darren. He gives me an uncertain look before throwing his cards across the floor. "God dammit Alvin!"

"Good for you buddy," I respond, referring to him folding, I lay down my cards. The remaining players groan and leave the room. I turn to Darren. He makes no move to leave. I can see his gaze laying intently on Eve outside on the deck which has been made into a make shift dance floor for all of the rowdy teenagers. As high strung as Eve is, she seems as faithful to Darren as a nun is to church. Darren smiles after a while, and I take my chance to start a conversation.

"So, um, who owned that place?" I purse my lips, looking for the right words. "With the dock?"

"Oh," Darren smiles even more broadly. If that were even possible. "My main man Andy lives there! We've been pals since… well, forever! Fuck, he's an awesome guy."

"I was just wondering since…"

"What?" Darren cocks his head in confusion.

"Well, Eve, she referred to Andrew as being a real creep," I say, trying to sound concerned. Darren crosses his arms and leans back in his chair, rolling his eyes.

"That's Eve for ya," he murmurs. "Andrew got into some shit a couple years back, when I first started dating her and the girl hasn't let it go since."

"Do you mind me asking… what?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Darren says, no longer smiling. I turn to see a bulky guy with tan skin and jet black hair enter the cabin. I size him up once, thinking about whether he would get mad… and if I could take him if he _did _get mad. A girl is holding his arm as he enters, so I decide to let the subject settle. She takes one glance at me, and puts a hand over her mouth. I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm going to be sick!" she screams into her hand and bolts for the door.

"Who was _that_?" I ask, a little baffled. I've made a lot of girls do a lot of things, but throwing up was not one of them.

"Nicole," Andrew sighs happily.

"Ew," Darren mock gags. "Is Nikki not holding her boos?"

"She hasn't had anything to drink."

"Well, that just killed my ego," I murmur, making both of them laugh.

"Turns out you're really not as hot as you think you are, huh Alvie?" Darren punches my arm. I've known the guy for less than two hours and he's already calling me Alvie? Weird… Ah well! I laugh it off, exiting the cabin with a short goodbye. I suddenly didn't want to know what this guy's deal was. I didn't care. I dig my hands into the pockets of my jeans and glance across the dance floor, looking for Theodore, Simon, or Jeanette. I catch sight of Theodore at the buffet with a couple of people chattering nonstop. On the other side of the ship, I spot Simon and Jeanette. Jeanette is leaning against his shoulder wearing his jacket as he points out constellations. I smile; satisfied that no one had gone overboard on my watch.

I grab another red plastic cup full of beer and head for the bow. It's the one place not swarming with people. The only person standing on the deck is that girl… Nikki. I quicken my stride towards her, not sure how to approach her. She's defiantly not throwing up anymore, so it seems like a nice time to apologize for whatever I did to make her sick.

"Hey," I say, but obviously too quietly. She simply shifts her weight as she leans against the railing, staring up at the starry night. A shooting star streaks across the sky, leaving a blazing tail behind it. I open my mouth to say something, but Nikki beats me to it. Expect instead of saying anything to me, she starts singing.

"When you wish upon a star

Makes no difference who you are

Anything your heart desires

Will come to you."

I'm completely captured by the sound of her voice. It's like a magnet pulling me towards her. I gulp hard, thinking about the way this would usually happen with another girl. How she made me feel like I was a real big shot. That I really could be anything I wanted to be. I shut my eyes shut, and decided to do exactly what Nikki had sang. _I wish that you would come home. I wish that you weren't gone Brittany. You don't know how much I miss you. _I shake my head, feeling ridiculous, but then she sings this. Hope is renewed in my heart.

"If your heart is in your dream

No request is too extreme

When you wish upon a star

As dreamers do

Fate is kind

She brings to those who love

The sweet fulfillment of

Their secret longing"

She looks up at the sky. I finally feel my feet take a step towards her. I can't help but think that her voice is so beautiful and so… familiar at the same time. And I can't help but sing along. I rest my forearms on the railing and look out at the trees surrounding the lake and the brilliant night sky above us. I glance at Nikki, who is merely smiling to herself. Something is just so oddly familiar. I sing the last part with her. At first, she doesn't even notice. It's almost as if it were just natural.

"Like a bolt out of the blue

Fate steps in and sees you through

When you wish upon a star

Your dreams come true."

She finally turns to me. I falter, just because she is more beautiful than I remembered her. But then… _Brittany_. It's like a slap in the face as I stare at her. She stares back at me in awe, her mouth half open and her eyes wide.

"A-Alvin?" she whispers, blowing her cover as Nikki. She puts a hand over her mouth, shaking her head. I can't think, I can't breathe. My heart pounds against my chest a million miles a second. I back up. "Alvin, don't be mad. I'm sorry."

"S-Sorry?" I get out, still backing away from her. All I can think is _how could she?_

"Yes!" tears well up in the corners of her eyes. "I-I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong!" I scream, not caring that I sound like a little kid in front of Brittany. She knows me. She gets it. She understands that I'm furious and upset and… relieved.

"Don't do this Alvin!" Brittany is planted in her spot, watching me back away. Suddenly, I feel the railing against my shins. Before I can stop myself, I'm tipping towards the lake. I can feel gravity taking over. I flap my arms, as if I could fly back to the deck, but it's pointless. I fall to the depths of the lake below.

"Alvin!"

**~ HEY GUYS! :) **

**So, how's life been? Mine's been... alright. School SUCKS. I hate every second of it... oh well, I'll get used to it. R.I.P Summer 2011 :'(**

**So, how did you like the Alvin chapter? I was thinking about making it a Britt chap but thought... how wierd would it be if it was just like... "Lalala OH CRAP IT'S ALVIN! D:" Yeah, I like this way better :) Also ADORE the song! Listen to it! The Chipmunks/Chipettes even have thier own cover of it! :D :D **

**Anyways, REVIEW! :D **


	12. Do I Cry or Smile?

**Sadness**

**"Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened" ~Dr. Seuss**

**Brittany Miller**

"Alvin!" I scream into the cold night air. I watch in horror as the backs of his legs ram into the railing, sending him tumbling towards the churning water below. He doesn't even scream as he falls, making my heart beat even faster. I don't move for what feels like a life time, trying to grasp what had just happened. I knew that Alvin was here when Andy brought me into the cabin. He said that he wanted to show me the lower deck which was… perplexing. What could be down there? If the yacht was anything like ships in the movies then it was all just cramped wine cellars and bed chambers. But then I spotted Alvin with Darren. I thought I was going to lose it right then and there, but I made it outside. Knowing Alvin, I thought that he would just shrug off the occurrence, but instead I found him standing next to me singing… oh God.

I lean my elbows along the railing, trying to catch my breath. Finally, my head snaps to attention. What am I doing? I'm standing here like an idiot while my best friend is probably drowning in a lake. Well, more like ex-best friend. Guilt builds up in my stomach, but I shove it aside as I slip off my heels and run for the opposite side of the deck. Without thinking, I climb up onto the railing, my party dress snagging on loose metal. I point my hands towards the night sky, pushing off with my toes to perform the dive. I close my eyes as I sail through the sweet night air.

I plunge into the water. The water is freezing, making my limbs stiffen up, but I push through the water looking for the missing boy. He still hasn't made a sound since he fell. I scan the water, not caring that the boat that was supposed to bring us home was trudging on without us. Everyone on the massive vessel is either drunk or simply doesn't care to help us.

The lights shining onto the choppy water eventually die off as the boat leaves me in the middle of the lake. My teeth are chattering so much that I can't even attempt to call out for Alvin. But even if I could, would he respond? He's spent a month thinking that I was dead and now he'll think that I'm just trying to waltz right back into his life again. But that isn't it at all… in fact; I never thought I would ever see Alvin again. I thought that we would be done with each other forever. We could move on. Me, onto my new life alone, and him… into the arms of Eleanor. I gulp back sobs, trying to keep calm as I put one arm after the other, scanning the lakes surface for Alvin.

"A-alvin!" I shiver, turning around in circles hoping to see something, anything move. What's the point? My chest feels heavy as I let myself sink under the surface of the lake. I feel like closing my eyes, feeling too tired to look for Alvin. What's the point? But before my eyes can flutter close, something in the murky water catches my attention. A red cap flutters in the current.

I snatch it, feeling a smile come to my lips as I stare at the thing. I kick my legs, feeling the nerves in my body tingle with sensation. I sprout out of the water feeling rejuvenated and revived. "Alvin!" I shout loudly. A loud splash catches my attention and I swim in that direction. "Alvin!" I scream when I'm almost at the source of the sound. All I can see is the foam of the water being kicked up. "Alvin?" I reach towards the middle of the struggle, pulling Alvin up. At least, I hoped it was Alvin.

But as I pull his arm upwards, the face I'm met with is defiantly Alvin's. His blue eyes shine with disbelief as he stares back at me under the moonlight. He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Come on," I say softly into the night air. "We should get to land."

He nods solemnly, following me to the closest shore. I drag myself onto the rocky beach, feeling out of breath from the swim. My knees feel like jelly and I simply lay there for a moment feeling colder than ever in the soft breeze. Alvin must have been feeling the same because he wasn't complaining about my delay and I could hear him shivering softly with every heavy breath.

Finally, I get to my knees, scanning the area around me. We weren't anywhere near Annie's so it would be impossible to get home in our condition. My cell is at home while I think Alvin's is either not on him, gone, or dead.

"Britt?" a soft voice comes from behind me. I turn slowly to meet his gaze. We're silent for an agonizing thirty seconds before he lets out a long sigh. "Britt… is that really you?"

"I thought you were mad," I say bluntly. I didn't mean for it to sound harsh, but it did. Alvin's eyes scan the ground around his knees.

"I was," Alvin sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I was just so surprised. I mean, everyone thought you were dead… and I mean, Brittany! Do you know what it did to everyone?"

"I thought you all would be better off without me," I gulp, thick sobs building up in my throat. I never thought I would ever have an encounter like this again. I try to push my feelings away, but my voice still shakes uncontrollably. "I-I-I thought that y-you…"

"How could you ever think that?" Alvin scoots towards me on his knees until he's close enough to put a paw on my shoulder. "Everyone missed you… especially me. I never knew how lonely life could be without someone to argue with," he teases dryly.

"What about Eleanor?" I couldn't help but ask. The last time I saw Alvin he was locking lips with my baby sister. I never suspected that my little sister would ever do something so sinister, but then again, shouldn't I have seen it coming? The way she always talked to him, and never wanted to miss a single boys' soccer game. Even if it was only JV. I should have guessed it all along… now I'm the idiot.

"Eleanor?" Alvin whispers in disbelief.

"I-I thought you and h-her… were-"

"Friends," he finishes reassuringly. I look down at our hands, only noticing now that his hand was holding my clenched fist comfortingly. His thumb rubs over my cold fingers making me feel warmer than I should. I try to smile, but only manage a grimace. He stands up slowly, holding his hand out to me. I take it, and with a little bit of effort, I stand next to him. Now that I look at him in the moonlight, I notice just how beautiful he is. His brown hair is dripping in his face and his dress shirt is clinging to his slender body. Alvin's shoes slosh as he makes his way towards the dense forest. Ruefully, I follow close behind feeling more afraid than ever of what might be living in the woods.

We walk up towards high land. Eventually, we find a clearing free of rocks and debris from the nearby trees. The only thing separating us from the compact dirt is a thick layer of pine needles. Alvin goes off by himself and gathers a few sticks and stubby logs. He takes out a lighter, shaking it to rid it off any water.

"What is that for?" I ask, referring to the cigarette lighter in his hands. He shrugs, only making more confused. "Alvin… you don't smoke do you?"

"Of course not!" Alvin says sitting up straight instead of hunched over the construction of his fire. "But I hang out with a bunch of guys who do. And when they lose their lighter they go berserk. Plus, how cool would it be if a famous person came up to you and asked if you had a lighter and you had one?" he rambles on.

"I think I get it Alvin," I roll my eyes just like I used. And as if we had blasted back to the past, Alvin nudges my sides, making me jump. "Alvin!" I whine as he keeps pocking my side and tickling me like he used to. Alvin had always figured as a kid that tickling a girl was the equivalent to actually getting into a fist fight with one since Dave had pointed out to Alvin and his brothers that they were never to hit a girl under any circumstance. But of course, Alvin got around the rule and made up his own version of fighting. "Let go!" I scream, giggling my head off. Alvin bites his lower lip, trying to keep me in his grasp. "Alvin!"

"I don't think you know me at all," he moves his hands over my hips and neck making me squirm. Eventually, I stop squirming. I watch his face as he tries to conjure that same reaction. I let Alvin move his hands up and down my sides, his hands getting gentler with every stroke.

He pulls away.

"We should find shelter or something," Alvin states blandly. "We're going to get hypothermia out here."

"No we're not," I tug on his hand. "Besides, we have a fire. Everything's going to be alright."

"Yes, we are," Alvin says, now standing. His looming body is dark against the moonlight as he towers over me. "What happens when the fire goes out and this God awful wind picks up… And even if we don't, I'm not going to take any chances. I lost you once Brittany…. I don't think I can lose you again."

"Okay," I nod, my heart sinking in my stomach. I feel heavy with guilt as I follow him up the path. How could I do this to him? I deserve to die for all the trouble I've put him through. He deserves someone better than me… someone like Eleanor. She's kind, sweet, and can cook… She's beautiful in every place that I'm not. I'm evil. I caused everyone I love pain and I deserve whatever's coming to me.

I watch Alvin's body disappear into the darkness of the forest as I stop dead in my tracks. My feet are planted into the pine needles that make up the forest floor. My vision becomes wobbly as I stare at the large red wood trees surrounding me. I pick up my right foot to start walking again when a twig snaps somewhere behind me. It's like one of those cheesy horror movies, but never the less, my body tenses up in fear. I scan the area around me, not really knowing what I should be looking for. A bear? A monster?

What I see in the distance is much worse than anything I could have imagined.

A man with a burlap sack in one hand and a pistol in the other is laughing to himself. He looks like a hermit of some sort. He has a straggly beard and torn rags for clothes. He almost looks insane as he laughs at the moon. I struggle to take my eyes off of the man, hoping with all of my heart that he hasn't seen me. But apparently, my luck has run short.

"Hey little girl," the man says in a gruff, drunken voice. "Wanna play?"

Before I can register what's happening to me, I open my mouth and let out a blood curdling scream, hoping that Alvin isn't too far up the trail. The man belches and laughs again, pointing his gun at me. "Alvin!" I scream again, but before I can hear a response, a bullet rips through my shin sending me down to the forest floor. Tears spring to my eyes while terror builds in my heart.

"Brittany!" a distant cry catches my attention. But before I can answer, a grimy towel is shoved in my mouth as a gag and the man is stroking my cheek. I want to do something, anything but take this. I can't run away, I can't scream, I can't even hurt him.

"Come my little dove," he whispers in my ear, his liquor scented breath stinging my eyes. "We have much to do." I stare at the man with wide eyes, screaming and crying against the gag. He picks up a rock and examines it for a moment. "This should shut you up," he says bluntly before bringing it down on my skull.

My vision goes in and out for a couple seconds. "Brittany!" I hear again, but I can't think. I feel so… tired. My eyes droop, sending me into a coma like sleep. Nothing but darkness.

**~HOLY-**

**What? Alvin and Brittany just got back together and there's some crazy guy in the woods? NO! Don't worry though, this will all start making sense soon :) I'm not just being random and adding a kidnapper in there!**


	13. Pushing Upstream

**Sadness**

**"The man who is swimming against the stream knows the strength of it" ~Woodrow Wilson**

**Alvin Seville**

I crash through the underbrush, not quite sure what I'm looking for. But I had heard it. Her voice calling my name and I couldn't get the sound out of my head, even though she had since stopped screaming. That's what scared me even more, the fact that I couldn't hear her anymore.

I stumble and bound my way back down the hill that I had climbed, seemingly by myself since Brittany had disappeared. I turn my head sharply from side to side looking for hidden monsters that could have taken her from me again. Dracula could have seemed less menacing than the hands of man that probably dragged her off somewhere. I gulp down the thought, refusing to believe that I already lost her again. How could I be so stupid? I should have made sure she was behind me the whole time; that she was close to me. But I let her slip right through my fingers, just like that.

I shake my head sharply. I have to stop living in the past and start living in the here and now. I slow down my run and glance around the empty clearing that we had built our fire in. The embers are still glowing and an eerie silence comes across the place. I walk around the small circle that makes up the clearing, scanning the area with my eyes, looking for a sign. Anything.

My feet trudge through the soft dirt of the forest floor. I close my eyes as I make my second circle, just trying to calm down. I can do this… worse things have happened to people in the past. The Black Plague, World War II… but nothing worse has happened to me. Even finding out that Brittany had 'died' in that fire was a greater comfort than this. I knew what killed her then… I'm in the dark on this one and I'm alone. I longed for Simon's brains and Theodore's gentleness to help guide me through this. You never really know what you've got until it's gone. I wonder if they've even noticed that I disappeared yet.

My foot slams into a mound of dirt. I stare at my foot in bewilderment wondering when that got there. The moonlight doesn't offer much light on the situation but with the little light there is I can make out sharp lines in the dirt and five parallel lines being brought to the far side of the disarray of lines. A good size rock is lying off to the side. I pick up the rock and examine it closely.

"I can't see a damn thing," I mumble to myself. I'm about to through the rock back down to the ground when my hand comes away wet and sticky. I give my own hand a quizzical look before holding it up to the moon. Red goo travels from my palms down to my elbow. Blood.

I drop the rock back to the dirt, horrified. I gulp, not sure what to think. I sit down in the dirt, my knees shaking hard enough to knock me down. All of these years of being my arrogant, smart ass self and reality finally dawned on me. It was like a punch in the stomach. This is really happening… My best friend and the girl that I'm hopelessly in love with is in trouble… she is…

I stare at the moon for a long time, praying with all of my might that she's all right. That I'll be there on time to save her from whatever danger had taken her from me. I sigh deeply, reminding my lungs to start working. My chest burns, making it feel as if I've held my breath since I saw the blood. _Her _blood.

I stand up with confidence. Sitting in the dirt wasn't going to save her. With an expression of pure anger and hatred and with my muscles flexed at my sides I begin tromping down the trail. The struggle leads all the way down a dark trail until that turns into signs of something being dragged. My stomach turns. Is she-

_No… she can't be._

**~I know it's really really short but I'm having a really bad case of writer's block D: I promised myself that it wouldn't happen with this story, yet here I am! :P Meh, well I figured that this would be good enough for a little bit longer. :)**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Conquered

**Sadness**

**"He who conquers others is strong. He who conquers himself is mighty" ~Lao Tzu**

**Brittany Miller**

I open my eyes slowly and gently to the unwelcome light of morning. I yawn softly and sit up in a plush bed. I smile to myself, thinking about the sleep I had last night. I dreamed about Alvin and I. For some reason, thinking about him didn't hurt as bad as they did these last couple of weeks. We had been walking through the woods, wishing on stars and smiling at each other. What a wonderful thought. If only such things could be possible…

I look around my surroundings, my memory not comprehending anything that was happening to me. I step down from the tall bed gently and make my way to the only door in the room. It opens with a loud creek that sends a shiver up my spine. _What was there to be afraid of_? I ask myself, feeling ridiculous all over again. But the answer to my question was sitting across the room from me with a knife in his hands.

"Why?" he cries as I enter. I stare at him, bewilderment and fear shooting through my body. But instead of pointing the knife at me, he brings the blade across his arm, not even wincing as he sobs loudly. "Why did I have to be such a terrible person? What's wrong with me?" I open my mouth, too surprised to speak. His blood shot eyes search me furiously as if I actually had the answer. He suddenly shakes his head, holding it in his dirty hands. "I know why," he mumbles, cutting off my train of thought. "I'm a God damned drunken bastard. That's right. I deserve to burn in Hell anyhow… what's the difference at this point?"

My head is swirling just looking at his broken face. My head throbs and vision becomes blurry with my own tears. I fall to my knees, my headache intensifying every moment I stood there. I felt the urge to crawl back to the warm bed that I had come from and dream some more… where was Alvin? What happened to him out there in the woods? Did this man hurt him when he took me?

"Wh… what happened?" I get out between heavy breaths.

"I don't know," he looks back at me just as scared as I was. He looks at me with his eyes wide and his hands shaking. I don't understand… why was he scared? What gave him the right to be scared when I'm the victim?

"You have to tell me!" I shake his shoulders. The sound of the knife clattering to the floor makes me freeze, my nails digging into the shoulders of this stranger. He shakes his head some more, crying and mumbling garbled words under his breath. I stare at him for a full minute, just trying to catch my breath. He might as well have hit me in the gut.

"No," he shakes his head some more, pulling at his hair. I pot a comforting hand on his clenched fists, not truly aware at what I was trying to accomplish in that small act of kindness. "No," he stares back at me with tears sliding down his cheeks cutting through the grim and dirt covering his face. "Run," he whispers so quietly that I barely catch it.

"What?" I look at him, but his glassy eyes have diverted from mine to something directly behind me. I take in a deep breath, slowly turning my head to face whoever or whatever was behind me. I was hoping for Alvin… someone who could save me and take me away from this man and all of his troubles. But that would be far too much to ask for. Before my eyes can catch sight of the person behind me, someone yanks my shoulders upwards and before I can think, I'm thrown back to the floor. "Hey!" I bark.

"Nicole! Stay behind me!" he says, facing away from me. I watch him as he faces away from me and towards the poor man on the floor. He's in hysterics by this point. The other man in front of him has dark hair covering his head and tan skin covering his defined shoulders.

"Andrew?" I gasp. _Why is he here? How did he know?_

He doesn't answer me. Instead, he pulls out a gun out of nowhere. I gulp, realizing what Andrew was about to do. The poor man on the floor is about to become the poor _dead _man on the floor. With every ounce of strength I have left, I get on my feet and smack Andrew hand. The shiny black gun clatters to the floor across the room. I stand in front of the drunk with my arms spread. "Don't you dare hurt him," I hiss.

"Nikki-"

"Don't call me that!" I shout. "My name is _not _Nikki! It never has been!"

"Who the hell are you?" Andrew shouts back, the vein on his forehead throbbing. I'm taken aback by his outburst. Over the years, I've had my fair share of arguments. Many of which consisted of Alvin and I blowing up at each other over the silliest of things. But we were never truly angry with each other… sometimes hurt, but never angry. "Just calm down," he says suddenly. "You aren't thinking straight. This _thing_ kidnapped you!"

"My name is Brittany Miller," I state with my head held high. "And this 'thing' is a broken man that just needs _help_."

"Yeah, I'll show him help," Andrew says between his teeth, picking up the knife that the man had been holding.

"Stop!" I scream, as he tries to plow through me. I shove him with all my might back the way he came but it's no use. He's just too strong… but by God I am _not _weak. I've been through way too much to let Andrew get the best of me. I'm about to open my mouth when something behind me stirs. I turn around to watch the man get to his feet. His knees shacks and he's coughing violently. I almost want to beg him to sit down. Then, he takes a step towards Andrew with water in his eyes.

"Son," he murmurs, smiling.

My mouth opens, not being about to believe what I just saw. Andrew was going to kill his father... Andrew's features soften for a fraction of a second, but I catch and by the look on his father's face, he does too. As drunk and disoriented the man was, he caught that glimpse of remorse in his son's face. He thought the next blow wouldn't come. But just as quickly as hope was restored in the room, it was shattered.

Andrew brings back his arm as if life was in slow motion. I don't have time to even react but every detail about the nameless drunk's murder would be imprinted in my mind forever. Andrew plants the kitchen knife squarely in his father's gut. The older man sputters, coughing up thick blood as he falls to his knees. Andrew kicks his dying father to the ground and, as if he wasn't low enough, laughs.

"No!" I scream, finally coming to my senses.

"Thank you Brittany," he chuckles, watching his father's face go starch white as he gasps for breath. I rush to his side, feeling his face and telling him that it was going to be alright even though I knew that this man was far past saving. If only I was as smart as Jeanette or gentle like Eleanor… I gulp just thinking about how much I need both of them. Even Eleanor.

"H-how could you?"

"This man, my dad, only told the truth," he puts his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. He walks around his dad's dead body. "He's a drunken bastard who deserves to go to Hell. And that is exactly where he's going."

"What happens now?" I couldn't help but asking. This whole experience seemed like a clip from a cheap horror flick. I couldn't help but feel cheated. Wronged.

"Now, you will love me," he laughs. I almost want to laugh back. The thought was ridiculous to even mention. I could never love Andrew…. A murderer. With crushes a side in the past, there has only ever been one chipmunk I could ever consider loving. _"Alvin,"_ that little voice inside of me whispered for the first time all night. The voice wasn't lecturing, tormenting, or annoying. It was happy. I watch Andrew with a steely glare as he makes another circle around his father. "I need to celebrate," Andrew laughs. "I've always dreamed of seeing my father's demise. For years I thought the drinking would have gotten to him first, but as it turns out, I got to catch him after all. And it all started with you," he smiles. I just watch him, unamused. "It was simple getting him to catch you. I saw you dive off of Darren's bought after that idiot Alvin. That chipmunk is worth dirt compared to you, I don't see why you even bother-"

"Shut the-"

"I wouldn't be talking that way if I were you," he sticks the point of the knife that had killed his father under my chin. I hold my breath, not sure what to do. "As I was saying," he says, getting all too close to my own face. "I know that you belong with me Brittany. If you're really that girl that ran away from that fire than you are exactly like me," he smirks. I clench my teeth, but unfortunately, deep down inside my soul I know that he's right. "You abandoned everyone that you loved. You threw them away like garbage and now you are exactly the monster that I am. We belong together," he touches my shoulder affectionately. I want to run. I want to run far, far away and cry and hold onto that boy in red. More than anything. I bite back my tears, but it's no use. Tears stream down my cheeks but I force myself not to sob though. I don't make a single noise.

"What are you going to do to me?" I choke, trying not to move my jaw under the knife.

He only laughs, leaning in closer to me. I can feel the knife scrape against my neck. I let out a scream but this gives Andrew free access. His mouth crashes onto mine, his tongue forcing it's way into my mouth. He tries to battle mine, but I don't have the energy or fire. I shove his shoulders trying to get away from him. "Love me," he moans into my mouth. I shake my head, keeping my eyes open through the kiss. I feel cold, and helpless. But as funny as it may seem, I realize that this man… this boy, Andrew. The boy that was a murderer and about to rape me stole my first kiss. That special kiss a boy and a girl in love are supposed to share for the first time together and he stole it. I want to just cry… and cry, and cry.

Before I can think, I'm being dragged to the back of the small cabin. The tall bed that I had woken up in comes into view and I scream against his mouth. He laughs back, running one hand across my bottom and thighs while the other has an iron grip on my waist, pinning me to his torso.

I'm shoved onto the fluffy comforter on the bed. I try to scramble up and out of the bed but he's quicker and I'm disoriented as it is. He shoves my head into the mattress and pillows with the force of his kisses. I try to think straight, but it just doesn't seem possible. I take note of the window behind me and the knife that he discarded somewhere on the floor.

I snap back to attention as a ripping sound comes from both of my sides. The fluffy pink party dress Annie gave me for the party on Darren's boat is literally being ripped to shreds by his hungry hands. "Why do these things have to be so hard to get off?" Andrew grunts. I spit in his face. He laughs and continues his work until the beautiful dress is lying on the floor in shreds. I feel too exposed lying under him in my underwear. Sitting on my hips with his knees on either side of me, he pulls his shirt off and over his head.

_BANG!_

Andrew snaps his head towards the front of the cabin. I try to take this opportunity to shimmy out from between his legs. He catches me immediately. He lunges on me, crashing his lips onto mine again, rocking his body back and forth as he clutches the back of my bra strap.

_BANG!_

"Brittany!" someone yells outside. I perk up a little. I know that voice. _He found me… he always does. _

"Seville," Andrew growls under his breath. But as soon as his anger appears, it diminishes in a maniacal laugh. "Alvin Seville!" he yells back confidently. "No need to worry! I've got her now!" he covers my mouth when he notices that I'm about to scream.

"What is he doing to you? Where are you?" he yells outside, scared out of his mind. I can hear his voice falter and become lower with rage. "What is that creep doing to you?" this time his voice sounds like it's coming right from outside the window. But I have no way of actually seeing him or getting him to see _me_.

"Don't you worry," Andrew presses. "She's perfectly safe."

This sets something off inside of me. I pry my own mouth open and clamp back down hard on the palms of both of his hands that had been covering his mouth. I could taste blood in my mouth as he stumbles back shacking his hand. Knowing all too well that I had no time to run over to the window myself, I take hold of the lamp next to the bed and hurdle it towards the window and let out a blood curdling scream.

"Alvin!"

Andrew is back on me in a second, running his fingers through my hair and ran his grimy fingers hungrily across my skin. Something cold presses against my thighs and I let out a shiver. He smiles through his kisses, I catch a glance at our legs tangled together. The blood encrusted kitchen knife is pressed against my thigh. I sob openly, no longer caring.

"Brittany!" Alvin is now screaming outside. He's banging against the walls and doors. At one point, the stem of the lamp comes back through the window breaking away any extra glass. _Alvin. Save me… God, let him save_, I pray, giving up on my own strength to pull me through this.

The sound of wood cracking doesn't even faze Andrew. In fact he smiles. Within seconds, a new set of banging is coming from the bedroom door. The door knob wiggles followed by the force of his whole body slamming against the door. The door finally comes free.

Alvin stumbles into the room, his chest all puffed up as he stares at Andrew and I. Suddenly, his face blanches and he's frozen. I stare into his deep blue eyes, hoping for salvation from this Hell I find myself in. Andrew sits up nonchalantly, flexing his muscles.

"I'm sorry Brittany," Andrew says all too sweetly. I rolls the knife around in his fingers. "But it's time to go." Before either Alvin or I can react, the knife plunges into my abdomen. I let out a scream.

"No!" I hear Alvin scream. The sound of running feet and curses is all I can register. The searing pain in my abdomen clouds out all senses. My eyes are wide open, staring at the ceiling for a long time before I suddenly feel so tired… too tired…

**~ D:**

**A long one for you guys! I feel like I'm lacking on updating skills... remember the good old days when I updated everyday? Yeah, *sigh*, I miss not having anything better to do :/ ANYWHO! Only a couple more chapter left and we're done! AH! **

**I wonder what'll happen... oh! I've got an idea... do you?**

**REVIEW! :D**


	15. There Is No End To A True Romance

**SONG: h h t p s : / / y o u t u b e .com/watch?v=ICDTVunkf6I&ob=av2e**

* * *

><p><strong>Sadness<strong>

**When written in Chinese, the word 'crisis' is composed of two characters. One represents danger and the other represents opportunity" ~John F. Kennedy**

**Alvin Seville**

My life at the hospital lasted two months, four days and eleven hours. Not because I was hurt, in fact, I was perfectly intact. Brittany was the one battered on the starch white sheets of the hospital bed for all those months. I know I should feel lucky that Brittany lived at all with what she went through, but it was hard… just hard. Even thinking about the experience makes my heart squeeze. I remember calling Simon after Andrew ran away. My voice was panicked and too quick for the normal mind to comprehend but within minutes I saw headlights flash across the inside of the cabin. I ran out, blood covering my arms and the fancy white shirt I had worn to Darren's party. Simon only stared for a moment, looking at the knife implanted in Brittany's abdomen that I didn't dare to touch. When he didn't react I just placed her in the backseat, draping Jeanette in her bloody sister's body. I wouldn't have done it if I had any other choice. Theodore passed out. I threw the car in drive and sped away with Simon clutching onto the driver seat. I remember calling Dave and telling him the whole story. There was disbelief in his voice when he started talking… he lectured me on drugs at that moment. I hung up on him and called Miss Miller who rushed over with Dave in tow. All three of them, Dave, Miss Miller, and Eleanor, rushed down the sterile hospital hallways together. Dave hung next to Miss Miller while Eleanor rushed ahead of the pack. The look of panic and horror tore me apart when Eleanor saw Jeanette covered in Brittany's blood. The only thing that was uttered on that first day was spoken by Miss Miller herself. "Great balls of fire, this better not be some kind of prank Alvin." I didn't have the heart to respond as she walked to the nearest nurse, receiving the new as she broke into thick tears. I remember kneeling beside her bed after visiting hours that first week with my hands folded and my head bowed. I had nothing to say to her… Every beep of the machine that monitored her heart beat was the only thing that kept hope alive for me.

I remember her waking up one day, just like that. Her eyes opened and for a moment, then, just like that she was throwing things. She threw the vase off of her side table across the room and kicked off her blankets. I was about to touch her when the doctors rushed in and stuck a needle in her arm, sending her back into comatose. The next time Brittany woke up, we were all there. Eleanor was the first to caress her sister's face and tell her how much she loved her. It was a heartwarming moment for everyone in the room. What once was a rivalry between sisters became a reunion of lifelong friends. Brittany didn't say anything in response to her sister's confessions of love. Instead, she nodded her head solemnly and fell back asleep. Things were starting to look up for all eight of us.

Brittany later saw a physiatrist. Not only was Brittany (and the rest us) distressed about the lack of capture of Andrew but she soon found out that she would never be able to have children in her condition. As much as the girl boasted about being famous and living the big life, we all knew that Brittany was planning on becoming a mother one day. It would take a miracle and a half, is what the doctor had told her. She decided that day that her destiny was to be alone forever. Without a family, there wasn't a point. I tried to tell her that I'd always be there for her but she told me to leave.

Then she went home. Miss Miller's insurance company had pulled through on a new house for the four of them. Though it was smaller than the old one, it fit the Miller's vibrant personality and stood out from the rest of the neighborhood. Brittany cried immediately when she entered the quant house whispering the word 'perfect' over and over again as she touched the walls and furniture.

I walk across the street on a rainy autumn morning. Miss Miller's car is parked outside the little house and the lights are on. As usual, the front door is unlocked so I just let myself in. I walk up a short flight of stairs to the attack that houses the girls' bedroom. I can't hear anything from the outside of the door so I let myself in, just like I do every morning. Brittany is dressed all in black as she huddles herself on the window seat. I make enough noise with my footsteps to announce my entrance.

"I don't want to talk today Alvin," she whispers into the collar of her shirt.

"You never do," I mumble, putting my hands in my pockets. "But you can't deny that it helps you. I want you to get better. I want you to smile and enjoy life. He's gone… the man that hurt you isn't here anymore."

"He's standing in my bedroom," she whispers. I'm used to the come backs by now. She always had venom in her voice these days. I nod. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I have no one else," I tell her.

"Yes you do. I don't lie to me Alvin. I resent liars," she looks me straight in the eye.

"I have no one else," I say again, walking over to kneel beside the window seat. I touch her cold hands lightly but she retracts quickly. I sigh. "Maybe it's because there's no one else I'd rather spend my life with," I whisper, trying to hold her hand again. She lets me this time, but keeps her icy hand in a tight fist. "We've just got to… got to hold on Brittany," tears start to prick my eyes. "You and me together, just like it was always supposed to be."

"But what if I can't," Brittany says. "I'm going to be alone forever because of all of this…"

"Don't say that," I try to smile hopefully at Brittany. She doesn't look phased by this. Instead she looks out the window and across the street towards my own house. I shake my head, not knowing how to get through to her… then, just like turning the hands on time; I open my mouth and sing.

_"Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?_

_I guess that we were once, babe, we were once,_

Brittany looks at me startled. Tears are leaking out of her crystal blue eyes and down her cheeks as she listens to me. My voice grows a little stronger as she watches me. As she listens to me.

_But luck will leave you cuz it is a faithless friend,_

_And in the end, when life has got you down,_

_You've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around._

_So hold on to me tight,_

_Hold on to me tonight._

_We are stronger here together,_

_Than we could ever be alone._

_So hold on to me,_

_Don't you ever let me go._

_There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart,_

_But it's no one's fault, _

_No, it's not my fault._

_Maybe all the plans we made might not work out,_

_But I have no doubt, even though it's hard to see._

_I've got faith in us, and I believe in you and me._

_So hold on to me tight._

_Hold on, I promise it will be alright._

_Cuz it's you and me together,_

_And baby all we've got is time._

_So hold on to me,_

_Hold on to me tonight._

_There's so many dreams that we have given up._

_Take a look at all we've got,_

_And with this kind of love,_

_And what we've got here is enough._

_So hold on to me tight._

_Hold on, I promise it will be alright._

_Cuz we are stronger here together,_

_Than we could ever be alone._

_Just hold on to me,_

_Don't you ever let me go._

_Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright._

_Hold on to me tonight._

_They always said we were the lucky ones."_

"Britt," I sigh, catching my breath after the song. She looks at me, intertwining out fingers as we sit there in the attack. She watches me intently, not making the effort to talk to me. "I hope you know that every word of that is real to me. No matter how cliché it is, I would hold on to you until the day I die and never let anyone hurt you again. I will honor you and cherish every moment that you take me. I just don't want anymore… Sadness."

Brittany looks up at the ceiling for a long moment. Her head leans against the wall as she watches the plaster above her. I gulp, waiting for her reacting. I've never spilled my heart out to anyone like this before. Then, without making a single sound, Brittany sits up, letting her cold feet press against my thighs as I kneel down in front of her. Carefully, and gently she wraps her arms around my shoulders. She's shaking with fear as I hold her cold body close to my warm one. "Do you really promise?"

"Every seconds of the day I'll swear it," I whisper back. She nods against my shoulder. I don't know how long we stay like that, but a new emotion I hadn't felt in a long time takes over my soul. It lifts my chest and makes the corners of my mouth tremble upwards. Finally…

_Happiness._

**The End**

**"True love stories never have endings" ~Richard Bach**

* * *

><p><strong>Credits!<strong>

**A Special Note to My Reviewers! I'll mention some of you, but you are all amazing and I love you!**

***Northgalus2002***

**You have no idea how much your reviews made me smile. I love the quotes you put on the end of every review really inspired me and made me laugh as well! Priceless! **

***brittany noel seville***

**Do you have any idea how many times you made me smile? Or even laugh out loud? Lol… your enthusiasm really kept me going throughout this story and I hope this was as much of a love scene as you wanted! Britt's still a little fragile so I couldn't go too far :)**

***Legion262***

**I'm pretty sure you only reviewed once, but I have to say, when I got that review it made my day! "Because it's awesome as heck." YAY :D**

***The Chipette Protector***

**So many questions so little time! I hope I answered all of them!**

***Cokuruscana***

**I loved your reviews the best *don't tell the others!* But in all seriousness, you had so much insight on this story, in fact, you probably changed a lot of my original ideas! Great to have such an awesome writer and reviewer check out my stuff ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's that little portion. I loved all the reviews that I got on this story and I can't believe I got 89 reviews! :D That's insane! For me anyways… <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~I dearly hope you enjoyed this story! Inspired by the passing of a boy at scho<strong>**ol and blossomed into a tale about love, sadness, and the path to happiness. This has been a pleasure to write, and don't you worry folks, I'm coming back soon! I'm going a little Halloween special soon! Will be creepy and supernatural and… well, you'll find out soon! (F.Y.I Brittany and Alvin's children will be mentioned in this story so I suggest you read my one shot 1985. Not that you HAVE to, but it would certainly help you :) [This happens six years before 1985])**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the end! Have a wonderful night and Halloween! :D**


End file.
